


Isabel Petrova

by Cennedixx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 33,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cennedixx/pseuds/Cennedixx
Summary: Isabel Petrova is the worlds first Pureblood vampire. She was born to none other than Katerina Petrova AKA Katherine Pierce. How you may ask well lets just say that a certain witch was involved and little magic was involved.





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone for those of you on wattpad who will question if I am the same person I am. This story is mine and is the same as the one on my wattpad. Please leave feedback.

                                                                                                        

    He left me and to think I was going to tell him who I truly was. Him and his family don't deserve to know that I'm a vampire. But I'm not like the cold ones. I'm more like the ones from the myths. I can be killed by a stake through the heart, water and steel weaken me, Vervain and the sun burns me. I can also sleep and eat.

    I guess now it's time to move. I walk out of the woods where Fuckward left me and back to Charlie's house. Charlie's not actually my dad. I don't know who my dad is. All I know of my real family is that I am the daughter of Katerina Petrova, I was born in a town right outside of Mystic Falls, Virginia in 1865. My birth given name is Isabel Petrova. I recently went about using the name Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. My mom told me before she left for my protection and that I am a Pureblood vampire. That makes me an abomination to witches due to it causing an unbalance in nature.

    Now back to Charlie. Charlie he is under compulsion to believe I am his daughter. The truth is he doesn't have a daughter and never was married to Renee. He was just a human in the wrong place at the wrong time.

    The fun part now is to compel everyone in this small town that I never existed. By now I'm in front of the house that has been my home for a year now.

    I walk inside and find Charlie in his recliner watching some sports team and drinking a beer.

    "Hi Dad, sorry I'm late I was dealing with Edward," I say sweetly.

    "Hey Bells glad you're home safely," He states awkwardly.

    I giggle silently and walk over to where he is sitting and look into his eyes.

    "You will forget everything about Rene and I. You never had a daughter and you will start ingesting Vervain daily," I say and see his pupils dilate.

    "I never had a daughter and I will start to ingest Vervain daily," Charlie repeats in a monotone.

    I quickly run upstairs and pack my belongings and change into my normal clothes instead of the dreaded clothes I've been wearing while I was acting human. This includes baggy shirts, jeans, and a pair of worn out converse. I only dressed this way, so I appeared to be timid and shy.

    My outfit consists of a maroon top, black jeans, black leather jacket, and black heeled ankle boots. I also put on my red ruby flower choker necklace. I look at my reflection in the full length mirror. My long raven black hair is in its natural curls and my bright blue eyes sparkle. I get the naturally curly hair from my mom, so I guess I got the black hair and blue eyes from my dad.

    Grabbing my bags, I jump out the window and head over to my really old and slow truck. I really need to get a new car.


	2. Angela and Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isabel and Angela discuss everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

                                                                            

    I start to compel all off the people I met and that would remember me. The only people I don't compel is the wolf pack and Angela. I don't compel her because she is a witch that I have known for a long time. And well the wolf pack their... just that, wolves.

    I drive to Angela's house to tell her I'm leaving. As I reach her house I see her talking to her Grandmother on the porch.

    "Hi Angela, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

    "Hi Isa, no you're not. This is my Grandmother, Betty. Grams this is my best friend Isabel Petrova. She's the only Pureblood in existence."

    "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Petrova. Don't worry I'm not going to hate you for what you are. You didn't choose to be born to a vampire and a human," she states softly.

    "The pleasure's all mine and thank you. You have no idea how many enemies I have. It's good to have friends like Angela and you," I say politely.

    "So what's up Isa? You seem stressed. Wait you're leaving again aren't you?" Angela deadpans.

    I let out a sigh before answering. I sit down on the steps to tell my story of Fuckward leaving me.

    "You know how The Cullen's are cold ones?" Angela nods. 

    "Well they decided to throw me a birthday party that I didn't even want. Everything was going fine till I went to open the gift from Carlisle and Esme. I got a paper cut, all hell broke loose after that. Jasper went after Edward who was coming after me, but Edward thought Jasper was going to attack me so he pushed me backwards and I fell on table that had a bunch of glassware on it and got a cut on my arm. Long story short Carlisle stitched me up, I went home, and earlier today Edward broke up with me in the middle of the god forsaken woods!"

    I look over to see both Angela and Betty processing what I said. Angela was the first one to recover.

    "So wait he dumped you in the woods even though he told you on multiple account to stay out of them?"

    I nod and look over at Betty who is listening to us silently.

    "He better watch out because the next time I see him and his family I'm going to burn them to nothing but ash!" Angela yells.

    I get up and put my arms on her trying to get her to calm down.

    "Oh and if that's not enough he didn't kill Victoria after they killed James because he said that her thoughts showed no sign of wanting revenge. So now I have a rouge vampire after me," I inform.

    "So what are your plans now? Where are you going to go? Do you want me to come with you?" Angela fires off question after question.

    "Ang, slow down. My plans now are to try to find my Dad and figure out if he's alive or not. I'll probably go to Mystic Falls and see if any of my mother's friends are still there. If you really want to come with me you can. I want you to talk to your mother first though," I say trying to be responsible.

    "Oh come Isa, you know you're not the responsible one, and my mother thinks I'm going off to college when really I was just going to travel for a while."

    "Um... Ang did you forget your Grams is sitting here?"

    She looks behind her to see that her grandmother is just staring at her.

    "Grams please don't tell Mom. I really want to stay with Isabel," Ang begs.

    "I won't say anything. Just promise me you will wear Vervain at all times. I don't want your friend here to take advantage of you. No offence, I just don't fully trust you yet," she calmly states.

    "None taken. I have had much worse things said about me."

    Angela and I go inside so she can pack a small bag with essentials for our trip. We can get everything else when we get to Virginia.

    After packing, Angela calls her mother saying that she was going to check out the college campus and that she will most likely just stay down there. We then get in my truck and head towards my home town.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty explanatory title. Angela and Isabel go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

                                                                                             

    We stop in Seattle so that I can get a new car since my truck is a piece of junk and is super slow.

    I end up getting a red Porsche with black racing stripes. After filling out all the necessary paperwork, Angela and I get back on the road. The only time we stop is when we need to get gas or food. It takes about 10 hours to get to Mystic Falls from Seattle because of my love for speed.

    We stop at a hotel right outside Mystic Falls to rest for after the long drive.

    ~                                                                        ~                                                               ~

    We wake up to the sound of the ice machine being used and people walking to get breakfast.

    "Angela, come on the quicker we get into town the quicker we can find an apartment to share."

    "I don't want to get up, I just want to sleep," she mumbles.

    I go over to the mini fridge and grab a bottle of ice cold water and open it. I then walk back over to the bed and dump the water on Angela.

    "What... Why? I was going to get up, you didn't have to dump water on me. Now I know you're eager to find your birth father, but is it really necessary to get up at-" She glances at the clock. "7:30 on a fricken Saturday!" Angela yells.

    I look at her and nod my head before going over to my suitcase and getting my outfit for the day. I grab a light blue mini skirt and a white tank top. I also grab a pair of black heels. I put on my Mom's Lapis Lazuli necklace, bracelet, ring, and earrings.

    Angela gets a pair of black jeans and a floral top. She puts on a pair of black Vans. She also adds some jewelry.

    After we are dressed we head down to the lobby to get breakfast and pay for our room. We eat quickly and get back on the road.

    Once on the road again we blast music going down the highway.

    We drive for about an hour when we finally reach the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign. We pull up to a place called the Mystic grill. I know very creative. We get out and walk past it and to the mayor's office to introduce ourselves.

    I walk into the office to be met by a secretary.

    "Welcome to Mystic Falls town hall. My names Susan what can I help you with?"

    "My names Isabel Ova and this is my best friend Angela Webber. We're new to town and we were wondering if there was a hotel or somewhere we can stay till we can get an apartment," I say sweetly.

    "Oh well welcome to Mystic Falls and there's an apartment open down the street if you would like to stay there till you found something more permanent."

    "Yes I think we would like to do that. Is the Mayor busy? I would like to introduce ourselves to him."

    "He's a meeting at the moment. I'll let him know you stopped by," Susan says.

    "Okay thank you. Can you give us the address of the apartment building and high school?" Angela asks.

    Susan nods and writes down the addresses. After she gives us them we go back to our car and head to the apartment building and Mystic High school. We drive through the small town till we get to the apartment building and talk to the owner who was more than happy to give us the apartment for free. I may have used a bit of compulsion on him, much to Angela's dismay.

    "Okay, Angela now that we're moved in why don't we go shopping for clothes and other necessities. I really need a new wardrobe," I say.

    "Ya lets go, but I do have one rule, no compulsion when I'm around. You can use it as long as I don't see you doing it," she looks at me with a pointed look.

    I nod my head to her in full agreement and we head to the nearest boutique. There aren't many places to shop in Mystic Falls, and we don't want to drive to Richmond.

     ~                                                                    ~                                                                ~

    Angela and I are now trying on the many outfits we found. I put on the royal blue dress along with a pair of black lace pumps. I walk out of the dressing room and see her in a similar outfit.

    "Okay are you sure we aren't twins because we both have like the exact same outfit on. I think we should buy these and head out to get lunch. I was talking to one of the sales ladies and she says we should go to the Mystic grill," Angela deadpans.

    We grab our outfits and take the tags off the dresses we're wearing and give them all to the sales lady. She rings us up and we head back to the car.


	4. The Grill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel and Angela have lunch and meet someone awfully familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

                                                                                                

    Once in the car, I take out my jewelry box that I keep in my car at all time to assure that I always have extra spelled Lapis Lazuli items. I take off my Mother's necklace and put on my heart one with a Lapis Lazuli in the center. I also change my ring and put on my oval one. I finally put on my Lapis bracelet.

    I hand Ang my jewelry box for her to find some jewelry to put on. She takes off her other jewelry and puts in in blue teardrop earrings and a silver band ring with a blue stone in the middle. The last item she adds is a heart necklace with Vervain in it.

    I let Angela use her magic to do something with our hair. My hair is in a messy curly updo. Angela's is like mine only in a neater style.

    I turn on the car and we drive to The Mystic Grill. I park the car and we get out and go inside. The Grill is packed with people. We walk over to the bar where I see a sandy blonde haired bartender.

    "What can I get you pretty ladies?" Blondie asks.

    "Two Martinis, and your name," I say using my charm.

    "I'm going to need to see some Id's and the names Matt."

    "Well Matt you see you're going to get our drinks," I compel him. He nods and goes to make our drinks.

    I look over at Angela that has a more than displeased look on her face. "Did you really have to compel him? I mean would have been fine with a soda," She whispers yells.

    "Oh calm down. At least I didn't ask him to bleed into mine, which reminds me I do need to feed," I say before swiftly leaving the bar to find myself easy prey.

    I find my prey and compel him. I feed till he almost passes out. Once done I go back over to Angela. She gives me her look of disapproval. As I sit down I see a raven haired man with icy blue eyes sit down beside me.

    "Don't you think you're a little young to be drinking?" Raven haired man asks.

    "I'm older than you think so no I don't think I'm too young to drink," I say after noticing his ring.

    "Damon Salvatore, hottest guy in Mystic Falls," Damon says while holding out his hand for me to shake. "Isabel Ova, new to town and on a mission. This is Angela my... sister," I lie for our safety after seeing his Lapis Lazuli ring.

    "I would say it was pleasure meeting you, but that would be a lie. You seem familiar though..." Angela says while looking in between Damon and myself.

    "Anyway, as fun as this was I believe that we have to head to the school. With us being new and all," I say while practically dragging Ang out of the building.

    I pull Angela to the grill entrance and out the door. I walk till I'm sure we're far enough away to where Damon won't be able to hear us.

    "Angela what the hell was that? Did you not see that he was a vampire? I mean seriously, I was lying to him to protect yo ass. If he finds out who I really am we will both be toast," I scream.

    "I was saying that because you guys look similar in every way. He has the same hair color and eye color as you. I mean he could be your twin... or even your father. We need to find your Mom and ask her what his name was, Angela state's proud.

    I look at her and then facepalm. I give her my 'seriously' look.

    "Ang, I would love to contact my mother more than anything, but I can't because she left me with no contact info. I have tried everything from using my magic to sending letters. I have never been able to find her." I let out an exasperated sigh.

    "I know and I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up. I know your family is a touchy subject, but I mean you should totally keep tabs on that guy. Maybe call a couple of your contacts have them get the dirt on him?" She questions.

    I look at her and giver her a smile. I then take out my phone.

    "Okay, I will. Oh and I'm sorry for snapping at you. It has been a stressful couple of days."

    "Or century," Angela says snidely.

    Again I look at my phone before calling Slater. I put the phone to my ear and wait for him to pick up.

_"Isabel, it's been a while. What's up?"_

_**"I need you to look up a certain vampire... I need the dirt on him. Do you know anything about a Damon Salvatore?"**_ I ask.

_"Damon Salvatore? Isa please tell me this isn't one of your crazy boyfriend adventures."_

_**"Slater no. I met him today and we look a lot alike..."** _

_"Are you trying to tell me_ _that_ _you think that he is your father? I mean I'll text you what I find out about him."_

_**"Thank you so much. I owe you one."**_ I say before hanging up.

    "So... What did he say?" Angela asks.

    "He said he would text me what he finds out. Now come on we need to sign up for school," I say dragging Angela with me to the car.

    Once we are in I put on my GPS and head to the local high school. The parking lot is filled with kids since it is Friday and only lunch time. I park the car and we get out. We walk past several picnic tables with students sitting around talking about nothing of importance. As I walk by a table with three girls and a guy with blonde hair I freeze when I see my mother only with straight hair.

    Angela notices my hesitation and looks where I'm looking. She gasps and all the teens at the table stare at us. The blonde haired girl walk over to us.

    "Hi I'm Caroline Forbes. You must be the new girls in town," Caroline says with a bright smile.

    "Yes we are. I'm Isabel Pet... Ova and this is my sister Angela," I start but stutter when I almost say my real last name.

    The group of teens look at me like I'm crazy. I look right back at them.

    "Can one of you show us to the office we need to sign up for school."

    "Ya follow me," Caroline says.

    We follow her and I listen to the conversation at their table.

    "Is it just me or did it sound like she was going to say Petrova?" One of the other girls asks.

    "Ya there's something weird about them. I mean I was getting a weird vibe from my magic," another girls says.

    Magic? Is she a witch? Interesting.

    "She was also looking at you Elena, like she knew you. I mean she wasn't a vampire. I would have been able to tell," the guy states.

    So they know of the supernatural, that's just great. I continue to listen in.

    "I think that we should keep an eye on both of them. The more we can find out about them the better," the suspected witch states.

    As we walk I notice that the school isn't very large. We reach the office and I thank Caroline. Angela walks into the office side by side.

    "Hello girls, what can I do for you?"

    "We need to register for class and you have everything you need. My name is Isabel Ova, and this is Angela Webber-Ova my adopted sister," I compel the secretary.

    She nods and hand me our schedules along with our locker numbers. We thank the lady and head back outside. I walk right up to the 'gang' as I'm going to call them till I know all there names.

    "Sorry about that. Now what are the rest of your names?" Ang asks.

    "Oh right. My names Elena Gilbert that-" She points the dark skinned girl. "Is Bonnie Bennet, and he-" She points to the blonde haired boy. "Is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore," Elena finishes.

    Salvatore? Now come on, you mean there a two vampires in town that could end up using me for power.

    "Salvatore? Like as in Damon?" Angela asks.

    "You know Damon?" Stefan asks.

    "More like made his unwanted acquaintance today. He was at the grill when we were. Very annoying if I must say so."

    "He's Stefan's older brother and don't let him get to you he's an asshat," Bonnie grumbles.

    I study each one of them. Angela sits down next to Elena while I continue to stand. Angela continues to make pleasant conversation while I pace back and forth like a caged animal. Mid step my phone goes off. I look down and see I have a text from Slater. Finally! 


	5. He's my what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Isabel get the answers she's always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

                                                                                         

    I look down at my phone and read my the text.

_Isa- I um looked up Damon 4_ _u_ _and well he knew your mother around the same time she would have conceived you... ~Slater_

**_S- What do you mean?? R U saying that Damon Salvatore a random vampire I_ _just_ _met today is my_ _father?? ~Isa_ **

_Isa- I'm not just saying this crap to make you happy, the facts are all here. I'll email you everything. ~S_

**_Ugh okay thank_ _u_ _Slater <3 ~Isa_ **

    After I text him back, I drop my phone. The Gang and Angela look at me before Ang rushes over to me.

    "Isa what's wrong? I know that look better than anyone."

    "I got the info I needed now come on there is an emergency that we must take care of. Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline, thank you so much for your help; but we really must go." I rush out, grab my phone, and run to the car at a human pace.

    Angela is hot on my heels as we near the car I stop and start to really process the information in which I have received. How the hell is it even possible? What if he doesn't believe me? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? All these questions are buzzing through my brain.

    I unlock the car doors and Angela gets in the driver's seat since I am in no condition to drive.

    "So what is the news that made you completely freeze up?"

    "Angela that man that we met in the Grill, is my father. Slater said that my mother was with him for a year before she conceived and that they had an intimate relationship. He said that all the facts and dates line up and that I am indeed the love child of Katerina Petrova and Damon Salvatore."

    "Well hells Bell, I was right. Now are you going to tell him? I mean you could just let him live out his vampire existence without knowing if you're not ready to meet him."

    I look up at the sky. It's a bright blue with white puffy clouds. I glance at Angela before answering.

    "I want him to know, but I'm scared. I mean what if he doesn't want me to be apart of his life? What if he doesn't believe me? Ang I have all these questions and no answers," I sigh and hit the back of my head off of the headrest of the car.

    "Look I know that all of this is really confusing at the moment, but don't let that stop you from finally finding out the truth. Isabel Petrova you have been searching for your father for years and now you finally did. Use your Petrova fire and talk to him. I'll be by your side the entire time," Angela rants.

    I look at her and sigh. I know she's right I have the Petrova fire and I need to use it. I need to stay calm and face my fear of actually meeting him. We pass through the town square and head to our apartment.

    "You're right Ang I need to face this head on. I think I will walk down to the Grill later and see if he's there... or I could just text Slater and ask him for the Salvatore's address-" I'm cut off by Angela. "Or you could just ask Stefan for the address I mean I have all the gangs phone numbers."

    "Wait you're telling me that while I was in my own little world earlier you befriended all of them? That was bloody brilliant," I state and relax as we pull up to the apartment.  


	6. Meeting my Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel meets the man who is her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

                                                                                              

Once we got to the apartment, I get a shower and changed. Angela is texting Stefan to ask him and his brother to meet us at the grill.

    "Isa, we are meeting the Salvatore brothers and gang at the grill in five minutes! You need to hurry up!" Ang yells.

    "No need to yell! I would've heard you if you whispered. Now give me two seconds to finish doing my hair."

    I pull my hair up into a messy bun. My outfit consist of a black tank top that say says Part Vampire. I also have on light wash jeans and black leather jacket. My jewelry is a Lapis Lazuli necklace and earring set. I put on my Nike's and grab my Iphone with its galaxy case.

    I walk out of the bathroom and see Angela wearing a black tank top and a green flannel shirt with the words 'It's Just a Bunch Of Hocus Pocus' printed on the back. She also has on a pair of light wash jeans. She wears black cat earrings and a gold seashell necklace. For her shoes she has on a pair of black combat boots.

    "Are we ready? Do we have everything we could possibly need?" I ask Angela.

    "Keys, wallet, purse, phone.... wait I don't have my phone."

    She runs into her room and comes back holding her Iphone in a galaxy case sorta like mine.

    We walk down the stairs and outside. Once outside I see one of my old friends that I met in Oregon. I run up to him and hug him.

    "What? Oh hi Isabel. How have you been?" Mark asks.

    "Not much Marky Blue eyes. I'm on a mission at the moment but I'll call you when I'm free," I state and leave him standing there.

    "Really Isa, you just had to attack Mark. I mean seriously you just left him standing there in shock from seeing you," Angela complains.

    "Shush now let's get to the grill before we're even more late," I say looking at the time on my phone.

    We walk into the grill. I see Stefan and go over to him. I sit down across from him and Elena. Angela goes over to the bar to get drinks.

    "Hello Stefan, Elena, I'm glad that you agreed to meet with us. Where's your brother?"

    "He's over at the bar. Angela seems to be chatting him up," Stefan states looking over at the bar.

    Hearing his named mentioned he comes over with Angela following him. Angela carefully carries the drinks.

    "Well hello there new girl. I hear that you're the one that called this meeting." Damon says and gives a weird eye movement thing.

    "I did. There's something really important that not just you Damon but Stefan need to know. Now before I explain everything, I ask you to keep an open mind," I say and look at both of them.

    They nod so I continue. "Well I know that both of you are vampires and I know that Elena is the doppelganger of Katherine Pierce. Now I also know that Damon was in an intimate relationship with Katherine. I am the product of that. Damon I am your Daughter..." 

    "No way not possible. Vampires can't procreate. This is just a joke right?" Damon whisper yells.

    "I'm the Pure blood vampire. I'm part vampire, part human, and part witch, I may even have a bit of werewolf in me. I've been on the run for a very long time. I'm hunt down by witches and vampires alike. I'm an abomination to nature. If you don't believe me then ask Katherine... if you can find her." 

    "I don't believe you. Like I said vampires can't procreate. Now if we're done with this nonsense I have to go and find a way to keep Katherine away from Elena," Damon states walking away.

    I look down at the table with tears in my eyes.

    "I have spent years looking for my father and then I find him and he doesn't believe me. I knew this was a bad idea."

    Tears start to stream down my face. Angela pulls me in for a side hug and Elena takes one of me hands in her own.

    "Hey don't worry about Damon okay? He's a bit frustrated right now. He'll come around. I believe you and I would be glad to get to know my niece better. Why don't you follow Elena and I to my house?"

    I just nod my head. Angela lightly taps me. I notice that my left hand is on fire.

    "Isa get a grip now! You're fine and everything is going to be okay, just calm down."

    Everybody at the table looks at my hand. I close my eyes and concentrate on my hand cooling down. I can feel everyone look at me in amazement. I open my eyes and let a smile out.

    "Isa that was amazing. I've never seen you calm down that fast. What made this time different from the last time?" Angela asks.

    "I thought about what it would be like to be with my whole family and see my mother again."


	7. Lockwood Masquerade Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting when someone from Isa past comes back into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

                                                                               

      All the gang and Angela are at the Salvatore's place. Stefan was explaining to us what has been going on.

    "Wait so you mean to tell me that we have to go to this founders festival masquerade thingy? I hate dances," Angela states annoyed.

    "Come on Angela don't be a stick in the mud, this will be a good way to introduce yourselves to the town. Plus there will be a ton a hot guys!" Caroline exclaims.

    I laugh at Angela's expression. She looks at me so I decide to explain.

    "Angela's not into guys, she's a lesbian. Please keep all problems with that to yourself. Now I need to get an outfit for tonight and so does Ang so we will meet you at the party," I say and get up pulling Angela with me.

    We walk out of the common room and to the door. Just as I was about to open it, Damon walks through the door.

    "What are you doing here?"

    "We were just leaving. We'll see you later. Oh and Damon make sure you talk to Katherine. I'm sure we only be too glad to tell you the truth," Angela says.

We continue out the door and to my car. We get in and head to the dress shop.

                               IP ~~~~~~~~ IP ~~~~~~~ IP~~~~~~ IP~~~~~~

    Angela and I found our dresses and are back at the apartment getting ready. Angela's dress is a black sleeveless with a choppy bottom. She wear a pair of black elbow length gloves along with black heels and a black clutch. Instead of buying a mask, she uses eyeliner to make an intricate design on her face.

    My outfit is a strapless corset style dress with a solid black bottom and a black lace bodice. I accessorize it with white mini gloves, white heels, and a silver clutch.

    "Ang, will you draw a design on my face please?"

    "Ya hold on, just let me finish doing my hair."

    After she's done with her hair she comes and draws a pretty black and blue mask on my face. We fix last minute things and head to the Lockwood estate.

    Once there I find Stefan waiting for us. We walk up to him.

    "You look lovely girls. Now come on I already had Mrs.Lockwood invite you in."

    We walk into the house to see tons of people. One person catches my eyes almost immediately. I look over to Angela, I see her staring at a girl across the room.

    "Angie go introduce yourself. Mingle, have fun. I'll be fine. I promise," I say and walk over to the brunette.

    "Hello mother, fancy meeting you here," I say with sarcasm.

    "Isabel, I'm so glad to see you. Look how big you are. Wait what are you doing here? Last I checked you were still in Forks going by Isabella Swan."

    "So you're telling me that you never really left and that you always would check up on me?"

    I stare at her in disbelief.

    "I could never just leave you like I had to with your sister Nadia. I love you believe it or not. Now no matter what happens tonight I want you to know I never wanted to leave you. I love you and that everything I've done has been to protect you," She says and walks off.

    I walk outside feeling claustrophobic. I've never been one who likes big groups of people. I sit down against the wall of the mansion. I then hear Elena scream. Wait Elena, she's not supposed to be here. I run towards the back and fine Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy standing by a table.

    "Elena, are you okay? What happened?"

    "I'm fine, I just felt like I got stabbed and then I was bleeding."

    "She's linked to someone. Tell tell me who you could possibly be linked to."

    "Katherine must have had a witch link Elena to her," Bonnie states.

    "Okay let me see if I can unlink you. Someone go tell Damon and Stefan to stop trying to kill my mother."

    Jeremy leave to tell them while I concentrate on trying to unlink Elena. The spells extremely strong the witch that cast this is definitely from the Bennett line.

    "I can't break the spell. Bonnie go find the witch and let me take Elena home. Tell everyone where we went will you?"

    "Sure, just get her home."

    I take Elena's arm and drag her towards my car. The next thing I know I feel a pinch in my neck. 

    "Elena" I call out and pass out.

Angela's Mask:

                                                                            

                                                                                

                                                               Isabel's Mask


	8. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa and Elena are kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

                                                                        

     I wake up to Elena groaning. I try to sit up but burn my hands on the Vervain soaked ropes.

    "Elena, are you okay?"

    "I'm fine other than having a killer headache," She states.

    "Elena you're still bleeding. I will heal you, but you need to come over here."

    As Elena gets up one of our captures comes into the room.

    "Look who's finally awake," he says stalking towards Elena.

    "I'm hurt. Please don't hurt Isa!" Elena exclaims.

    "Maybe just a taste..." The man says leaning in to bite Elena.

    "Trevor control yourself," a woman says entering the room.

    Next thing I know Elena is smacked in the face and knocked unconscious.

    "What the hell do you want with us? Do you know who I am? Do you know who my mother and father are?"

    "Of course I know who you are. You're the Pureblood vampire and that's exactly why I captured you. Trevor, knock her out again."

    As Trevor stalks towards me with a needle, I try to use my magic. Dammit, they must have drugged me with a larger amount of Witch Hazel then I thought. Trevor plunges the needle in my neck then I black out.

                                              IP~~~~ IP ~~~~~ IP ~~~~~ IP ~~~~

    I wake up and Elena comes and unties the Vervain ropes. I get up and walk quietly to the door and listen.

    I hear the lady and Trevor talking. I step on a squeaky floorboard and they come into the room.

    "What do you want with us?" Elena asks.

    The woman looks at us. "I personally don't want anything to do with you, I'm just a delivery service," the woman said in a British accent.

    Awe fuck, we're being used for them to gain something or ask for freedom.

    "Delivery to who, Elijah?" Elena asks. 

    Elijah?

    The woman laughs sarcastically, "Two points to the eavesdropper."

    "Who the hell is Elijah and how long ago did you wake up Elena?"

    "Oh look the Pureblood decides to join the conversation. Well, Elijah is one of the Originals."

    "Wait you mean THE Elijah Mikaelson. Oh god we're screwed."

    I look over to Elena who looks at me in confusion Rose chuckles with amusement, "Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you vampire history."

    "So you know Damon and Stefan?" Elena asks.

    "I know of them, a hundred years back a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan."

    "But who are the Originals?" Elena urged.

    "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years, we're tired of running and we're using you to get out of this mess," the woman said plainly.

    "What do you mean by use us?" I ask.

    "Well Elena's the Petrova doppelganger and you're the Pureblood vampire and well Elena, she's also the key to breaking the curse."

    "What curse?" Elena asks, "the sun and moon curse?"

    "So you do know your history," the woman says.

    Sun and moon curse? What the hell has Elena gotten us into?

    "What do you mean key?" Elena asks, "I thought the moon stone breaks the curse."

    "No the moonstone is what binds the curse, the sacrifice of the doppelganger, is what breaks it."

    "Sacrifice?" I ask.

    "Yes the blood of the doppelganger, so to break the curse you have to die," she says looking at Elena.

    Great now Elena is part of an ancient sacrifice. Now how am I supposed to explain that to the Salvatore's? Fucking great. I'm not letting anyone touch her while I'm around even if that means my death.

    "Tell me more," Elena demands. 

    Come on Elena please you're going to get yourself killed.

    "Captivity has made her pushy, eh?" Trevor says.

    "What do you want to know Doppelicious?" He says and I scowl at his name for her.

    "Who are you running from?" She asks.

   Really Elena, we've been through this several times now.

    "The Originals."

    "Yea, what does that mean?" She asks and I groan again.

    "The first family," he says kicking some books around, "Rose and I pissed them off- correction, I pissed them off, Rose helped me and we have been marked ever since."

    The woman's name is Rose just like Rosalie, she acts the same too. Maybe they're related in some way.

    "What did you do?" I ask.

    "He made the same mistakes countless others have made, he trusted Katerina Petrova."

    "Katerina, as in Isabel's mother," it suddenly dawned on Elena.

    "Mmhhm, the first Petrova doppelganger."

    I shake my head and sit on the couch. They are the vampires that changed my mother. Elena also sits on the couch, when she does I hear the slight crunch of paper. Elena reads the paper then hands it to me.

    'Damon and Stefan are coming for you both.' ~B and A

    Thank god for the magic that can send messages. They are going to have to be very sneaky if they are going to pull this off.

    I look over at Elena who is now standing and pacing. I watch her go back and forth when I finally decide to confront her.

    "Lena please stop pacing, everything will be fine."

    She stops pacing just as Trevor comes in.

    "He's here," Trevor says panicking. "This was a mistake."

    "No I told you I would get you out of this. You have to trust me," Rose says attempting to calm him down.

    "No!" He yells, "he wants me dead Rose!"

    "He wants them more," she says pointing to us.

    "I can't do this, you give her to him, I have to go," he says pacing the room.

    Rose walks in front of him.

    "Hey, what are we?" Rose says grabbing his hands and forcing him to look at her.

    "We're family," he says, "forever." I look at them and smile, this is what family really looks like.

    There was a loud knock that echoed throughout the house.

    Trevor's breathing picked up to the point of hyperventilating.

    "You're scared," Elena deadpans. Way to state the obvious Elena.

    Rose ignores her statement, "stay here with them and don't make a sound."

    She walks out of the room and Trevor starts to pace nervously again. I mean if I had that kind of bounty over my head I'm sure I would be panicking too.

    A few minutes later a tall handsome man enters the room. He has an old fashioned haircut that suits him well.

    He looks over at Elena looking her over before looking at me. His eyes seem to soften and he lets a small smile slip. Odd.

    He turns his attention back to Elena. In a second, he was in front of her. He went to smell her neck, but I vamp sped in front of her.

    "She's human, so this is as close as you get," I say with the small amount of courage I have.

   "I wasn't going to hurt her. How is she human? It's impossible."

    Quite possible I say under my breath. I think I hear him let out a small chuckle.

    I quickly check to see if I can use my magic by making the hand I have behind my back turn to ice. It worked so now if he tries anything I can use my magic.

    He looks at both of us, "well we have a long journey ahead of us, we should get going, but first," he says and walks over to Trevor.

    Trevor takes a shaky breath of air, "I have waited for this day for a long time," he says looking at Elijah. "I am very truly sorry."

    "Oh your apology is not necessary," Elijah states.

    "Yes it is, you trusted me and I failed you," Trevor says looking at the ground in shame.

    "Yes, you are the guilty one," Elijah says. 

    Oh god this isn't going to end well unless I put a stop to it. 

    "And Rose aided you, that I honor."

    He walks in front of Trevor, "Where was your loyalty?" He asks, his eyes piercing and fierce making Trevor unable to answer.

    Trevor looks over to me discretely. I nod my head getting what he wants me to do.

    "I beg your forgiveness," Trevor asks and I prepare to pounce.

    "So granted" Elijah says. 

    He brings his hand back and then swiftly knocks Trevor's head off his body.

    Sorry Trevor but it's better that I don't get involved. Elena gasps and looks like she's going to be sick.

    Rose falls to the ground crying. "you," she says in anger and despair.

    "Don't Rose, you have just earned your freedom," he says and wipes the blood off his hands.

    He walks towards us. "Come," he says. I pull Elena back a few steps and say a quick protection spell.

    "What about the moonstone?" Elena asks quickly.

    I give her the shut up look. I look over at Elijah again and my knees go weak. No I can not be falling for him.

    "What do you know about the moonstone?" He asks narrowing his eyes at us.

    "I know you need it and I know where it is."

    Dammit Elena. The Salvatore's will kill me if you get hurt or killed.

    "Where is it?" He asks, now interested.

    Elena shakes her head, "it doesn't work that way."

    "Elena shut up. If you get killed then I get tortured then killed," I say with pleading eyes.

    Elijah looks at me with a look of concern. Wait does he have feelings for me?

    "Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah says looking amused. He then looks over at Rose.

    "First I've heard of it," Rose says looking away.

    I notice Elijah looking at the necklace Elena's wearing. I go to touch it and it burns me. Oh now I understand. Elijah speeds at me and takes my hand.

    "Are you okay? I would of thought with you being the Pureblood it wouldn't hurt you."

    "I'm fine. Just please let go. She'll tell you anything you need to know just please don't compel her," I say pleading and softening my eyes.

    He just ignores me. He then goes over to Elena. "What's this Vervain doing around your neck?" He grabs the necklace and pulls it off throwing it across the room.

    I race over to retrieve it. Before I pick it up, I use my magic to protect me from the harm it would cause anyway. I then race back over to Lena and see he had already used his compulsion on her.

    I walk over to him and slap him. He looks at me shocked and then it turns to shame. "I'm truly sorry, I needed to get the truth from her."

   Just then I hear the sound of glass breaking. Thank god Damon and Stefan are finally here.

    Elijah looks at Rose, "who else is here?" He demands.

    "I don't know," she states, scared.

    He grabs Elena's arm tightly and he grabs my hand tightly but not enough to hurt. He takes us out to another room, when I feel someone zip past me.

    He pushes Elena to Rose and pulls me closer to him as if to protect me.

    "Rose!" He says with warning

    "I don't know who it is," she says confidently. It's true though she wouldn't know.

    "Up here!" I hear Stefan call. Elijah flashes up the stairs after letting go of my hand.

    "Down here!" I hear Damon call in a taunting voice.

    I see a stake go through Elijah's hand. I gasp and start chanting a spell to put a barrier around me.

    Damon tries to grab me but can't. I mouth for him to go.

    "Excuse me," Elijah yells, "to whom this may concern, you're making a big mistake if you think you can beat me. Because, you can't."

    Wood snaps.

    "So I want the girl on a count of three, or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

    Elena walks to the top of the stairs. "I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out."

    What the hell Elena, do you have a death wish?

    He flashes in front of her cause her to gasp and step back.

    He looks at her with his head tilted. "What game are you playing at?"

    Elena takes a grenade from behind her back at throws it at his face. He screams in pain as it blows up. I then realize that is was full of Vervain. I feel a pang in my chest at him being in pain.

    He recovers from the attack and angrily stalks towards her. Stefan pops out with a stake shooting crossbow. He shoots at Elijah but it seems to have little to no effect on him.

    He walks up the steps and Stefan tackles him to the bottom.

    Elijah gets up quickly, but before he could do anything, Damon stakes him in the heart with a wooden coat rack.

    I gasp and grab my chest in pain. It's almost as if I'm feeling his pain.

    Oh my god, it's not possible there is no way that I am Elijah's mate. I remember reading that every Mikaelson has a mate and that one dies the other feels the pain.

    I see Rose disappear. Damon looks as if he about to go after her.

    "Just let her go," Elena says in shock.

    Elena hugs Stefan and I walk over to where Elijah's body is stuck in the door. I look over him to make sure he's dead.

    "Hey Isabel we're heading out, are you coming? I also would like to talk to you," Damon says.

    "I'll meet you guys back at the boarding house. I'm just going to take care of the body."

    "You sure you don't want me to stay?" He asks. I just nod. He leaves and I pull the coat rack out of Elijah.

    I sit down and wait. Unlike the Salvatore's I knew that he wasn't dead.

    A half an hour later he start to get his color back.

    "Welcome back to the world of the living... or undead living," I say cheerily.

    "Why did you stay? I was going to take you and yet you stayed," he says in a raspy voice.

 


	9. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa and Elijah talk about their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

                                                                                   

     "Well let's just say I have a heart compared to the others, plus I knew that you weren't really dead. Now you need to feed and I'm the closest thing to a human at the moment," I explain offering my wrist.

    "I'll be fine for now. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know why but I have this urge to hold you close and never let go."

    "Elijah please, you need to feed. I promise I'll stop you if I'm in pain. You're the only one I trust to feed off me. Please it will make me happy."

    Elijah gets up slowly and comes over to me. He sits down next to me on the stairs.

    "Where do you want me to feed from?" He asks looking at me.

    "Wherever you want or feel comfortable. I don't care."

    "May I feed from your neck?" I nod my head in response and lean my neck to the side to expose more of neck.

    He gently brushes the hair away from my neck and leans down. Before he bites me, he kisses the skin which causes my body to shiver in pleasure. He then lets his teeth sink into the skin. I have to hold back a moan of pleasure from him drinking from me.

    Vampires sharing their blood among others is extremely intimate. So with me sharing my blood with Elijah it will cause both of us immense pleasure.

    Elijah removes his fangs from my neck and kisses it.

    "Feeling better?" I ask huskily.

    "Much better, thank you. You know I didn't catch your name." 

    "It's Isabel Petrova Salvatore," I respond quickly.

    Elijah stares at my lips and we both start to lean in. Elijah lips touch mine and it's like fireworks go off. The kiss is filled with a sort of hunger. We break the kiss and Elijah rest his forehead against mine.

    "Wow, that was amazing. Kind of spur of the moment but amazing."

    He smiles and pulls me into his embrace. I'm positive I'm his mate now. It will probably be awhile before I tell him though.

    "Come on let's get out of here. I'm sure that your friends are probably wondering where you are," Elijah says helping me stand up.

    "Will I see you again?"

    "You will being seeing me soon enough. But if you really want to stay in contact, give me your phone and I will put my number in it." I hand him my phone. He quickly puts his number in.

    We walk out of the door and to his 2010 Lincoln MKZ. What I know a good car when I see one. He opens my door before returning to the driver's seat. As soon as he gets in the car, I grab the hand he's not using to drive and hold it playing with his long fingers, needing to feel the skin to skin contact.

    Every once in while I can feel him looking at me. I feel his gaze cast upon me again. I look at him this time and see him smiling at me.

    "What?" I ask blushing slightly.

    "Nothing. Actually no I don't know why I know, I only just met you, but I feel like I'm already falling for you. I can see that you feel the same way."

    I let a small smile make it on my face. I unbuckle my seat belt and lean into Elijah.

    "Yes I do feel the same, but I want to take things slow. Elijah I do know one thing though, these feeling we have will only grow and will lead to a pull being formed and we will never want to be apart. Well that's what the ancestors have been saying to me."

    He pulls the car off the road and into a parking lot. He pulls me onto his lap so I'm straddling him. I rest my head in the crook of his neck.

    "So what you're saying is that you're my soul mate?" He asks smoothing my hair down.

    I nod my head not removing my head from his neck. I feel him kiss the top of my head.

    "I wasn't positive till you kissed me. That's when I first noticed the bond start to form. I was scared to say anything in case you didn't feel the same way."

    "Sweetheart, _never_ be afraid to tell me what you feel or what your thinking. I'm here for you," Elijah says lifting my chin to look at him.

    I stare into his eyes and kiss him. Elijah licks my lips asking for entrance I let him and our tongues battle for dominance. Things get heated and I pull back catching my breath.

    "I should go. I'll see you later. Please try not to kill anyone of my friends unless absolutely necessary," I say getting off Elijah's lap and getting out of the car.

    "Of course Sweetheart, be careful."

    I walk away from the car and head towards the apartment we are renting.


	10. Talking to my Father again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa talks with Damon and he learns her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

                                                                                    

    I drive to the boarding house after seeing Angela wasn't at the apartment. I get to the boarding house and sneak in. Finding Damon sitting on the couch, Elena sitting on Stefan's lap, and Angela sitting in front of the fireplace. Angela, Stefan and Elena see me and I put a finger to my lips signaling them to be quiet. I cast a spell to make me silent and attack Damon off the couch and on the floor.

    Everyone but Damon are laughing. Damon gets the upper hand and flips me over and pins me against the floor.

    "Isabel, what the hell? How did I not hear you come in the house? I could have killed you. Next time you plan a sneak attack, plan on me getting revenge."

    "You can try, but I assure you no one has ever been able to scare me by attacking me. I always win. Just ask Ang," I say looking at her for support.

    "I'm sorry Professor, but I must not tell lies. Isabel is easy to take down on a sneak attack. I've witnessed it several times," Angela states laughing at my pouting face.

    I run to her and pull her into a hug. I whisper in her ear in a super quiet voice.

    "You better watch your back Angie, because you next on my hit list," she starts to shake from her silent laughter.

    "Isabel, can I talk to you in private?" Damon asks.

    I nod and he walks out the door and towards the back of the house. We walk till we get to a garden bench and sit down.

    "So when we were trying to kill Katherine, I asked her about you..."

    "And, what did she tell you?" I ask already knowing the answer, but needing to hear him say it.

   "She told me all about how you are my daughter and that if I hurt you in anyway she would kill me. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but I was just going by the fact that vampires and humans can't have children. Do you forgive me?" 

    "Of course I forgive you Dad. Even though you we you were a complete asshole when we first met, I can't stay mad my only family other than Mom, if you can even call her family."

    I hug him and he kisses my forehead.

    "Now tell me about your life. What made you come and look for me?" Dad asks.

    "Well, it's kind of a long story..."

    "I've got time. Please Isa tell me," Dad all but begs.

    "Well I compelled myself a father in Forks, Washington to keep up appearances. Keep in my mind I was acting like a human. I met a group of people who were different than everyone else. They had gold eyes, pale rock hard skin, and they felt like they were made of ice. I fell in love with one. Edward Cullen, he's a cold one that thought he was just playing with a human heart. He broke up with me in the woods and left me there. I was going to tell his family what I really was that day. Let's just say the next time they see me they will be in for a surprise."

    "So this cold one left you in the woods that he specifically told you to stay out of when you were by yourself?" Dad asks with concern.

    I nod my head. He growls before storming back to the boarding house. I follow him and we go into the living room.

    "Stefan you up for killing a bastard Cold One?"

    "Why are we killing Cold Ones? Damon why would you want to kill alcohol?" Elena asks innocently.

    We all let out a laugh at how Elena was clueless about this.

    "Elena, Cold Ones are another species of vampires. They are a lot different from us though. Cold Ones are just like there name. They have ice cold, rock hard, sparkling bodies. Instead of having blood through them they have a venom," Stefan explains.

     Looking at Elena Stefan asks Damon, "Now Damon why are we killing a Cold One?"

    "For breaking my daughter's heart and leaving her in the woods even though he thought she was human."

    Everyone looks at me except Angela. She see's that I'm about to break down or punch something or someone.

    "Isa, you can cry you know. I know how much you loved him. I can see you're trying to keep a brave face, but I know that on the inside you're breaking to pieces," Angela states.

    I look over at her and nod. I walk towards the door, before I leave the house I shout, "I'm going for a walk. I will be fine, Angela I will see you at the apartment later. Please don't worry I'm not going to do anything rash."

    With that I walk out the door and go to my car.  


	11. Texting the Cullen's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa says goodbye to the Cullen's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

    I drive through the town and then park my car in a parking lot by the woods. I lock my car and walk into the woods. As I walk, I look for anything that would catch my eye.

    Walking for about three miles, I finally come across a small waterfall. I sit on a rock overlooking the edge and let my emotions run free. I cry for my favorite vampire doctor of a father, my caring adoptive mother, my crazy shopaholic pixi, The Queen Bee, The buff teddy bear, and the strong and brave soldier.

    The only member of the Cullen family I don't cry for is Edward. Angela may of thought I would only cry for him because I loved him. Truth be told I was upset because I lost the closest thing I had to a family.

    The hot salty tears continue to stream down my face. As much as I would love to stop crying I don't think that will happen anytime soon.

    Instead of just sitting here and crying, I decided to write out my feeling in the form of text messages to each of the family members. I start with Alice.

_Alice, you claimed that I was a sister to you, yet you leave me. There's things you didn't know about me or my past. Now I sit here crying about the family I lost all because a paper cut and not having the chance to explain myself. I miss you Allie. look into my future and see if you still see me with you guys. Trust me you will._

    I hit send on the first message and see that it goes through. Maybe they didn't change their number like I thought they would. I text Jasper next knowing he will be blaming himself for the move.

_Jasper, I know that we_ _didn't talk a lot_ _, but I want you to know that I don't blame you for attacking me. Blood lust is an emotion. You felt everyone's blood lust along with Edward's which caused you to attack. I miss you all_ _terribly_ _, but I'm surviving. There is a secret I kept from all of you_ _that_ _I was planning on sharing with all of you. Now you may never know what it is and for that I am_ _truly_ _sorry._

    I finish the text and hit send. I really hope this helps Jasper to stop blaming himself. Jasper will probably be the only one to respond to my message.

    Next I text Emmett. He was my big brother and I his little clumsy human sister. I bet he's beside himself with grief of losing a family member.

_Hiya Emmy Bear, I m_ _i_ _ss you a lot._ _I_ _know you're not supposed to be in contact with me, but I needed to send you a final message._ _I_ _as your little sister want you to_ _try and_ _forget about me._ _I_ _want you to still act like the fun loving teddy bear you are. Please for not_ _only_ _Rose's sake but mine_ _too do_ _not shut everyone out._ _I_ _have a secret of my own that I wanted to share with the whole family and now it doesn't seem like that_ _is going to_ _happen._ _I_ _love you, never forget that._

    I cry a lot more when writing this one than the other two. Probably because I was closer to Emmett than I was to Alice and Jasper. The clouds of depression continue to hover over me. As I write the text for Esme.

_Dear Esme, I love and miss you a lot more than you know. Most of what you know about me though is a lie. You're the first and_ _only_ _other person I am telling my true story to other than Carlisle. The first thing I want you to know is that you were the closest thing I had to a mother. I_ _only_ _knew my mother for the first ten years of my life. She_ _abandon_ _me for my safety. I have been living on my own ever since. Charlie and Renee weren't and have never been my true parents. The next thing you need to know about me is that I am not human._ _I_ _'m what they like to call the Pureblood vampire._ _I_ _was the love child of a female vampire, a human, and a_ _little bit_ _of help from a witch._ _I_ _'m not like you because I'm a different breed of vampires. With all of this said I hope_ _that_ _we will meet again someday. Please_ _do not tell anyone_ _other than Carlisle what I have told you._

    The message goes through as four messages. I can't believe that I just told Esme what I truly am. I have finally ran out of tears so now I'm just dry sobbing.

    I text Rose next because hers will be the easiest to write.

_Rosalie, I know that you never_ _really_ _hated me. I know that you were just trying to keep your family safe as I would if I was in your position. There are things_ _that_ _I have kept from your family. I hope one day I will_ _be able to_ _reveal it to you. I love you like an older sister Rose, don't forget that._

    Rose may have seemed like a bitch at time but in all reality, she was looking out for her loved ones and myself.

    The last person I text is Carlisle. I'm not texting Edward because I don't have the energy.

_Carlisle, I miss my favorite doctor. I wanted to tell you_ _that_ _I love you and want to share a secret I have kept from you for a_ _very_ _long time. I_ _'m not going to_ _send it to you in a text message for I already sent one to Esme. Just ask her about it in private. Carlisle, you have been a father_ _to me_ _since we first met. That's the one thing I_ _truly_ _didn't have_ _till_ _two days ago when I_ _finally_ _found my birth father._ _I_ _love you Carlisle, till we meet again, ~Bella_

    I send the text quickly. I look up at the sky and see it's about to rain. Instead of doing what any logical person would do, I just stay where I am sobbing like a baby.  


	12. Spending the night with Elijah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa talks with Elijah and spends the night at his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

    Calming down only slightly from sending my final messages to the Cullen's, I realize that I've been out in the woods for almost two hours.

    Deciding that I want to wait till my bloodshot eyes go away before returning to the apartment. I just sit by the falls as the rain pours down and I become soaked in a matter of seconds. My phone starts ringing, I grab it quickly hoping it was one of the Cullen's. Looking at the screen I see it's Elijah.

    "Hi Elijah, what's up?" I ask with my voice cracking.

    "Sweetheart, are you okay? You sound like you've been crying."

    Was it really that obvious?

    "I don't know. I was just taking care of loose ends from my past. It's just this loose end was the closest thing to a family I've had until recently."

    "You want to talk about it? What happened that you would need to tie up loose ends?" He asks concerned.

    "I would prefer not to tell you over the phone, but I feel it's the only possible thing at the moment since I'm lying by the falls in the middle of the woods in the rain."

    "Why are you in the woods? I'll come to you and then we can talk if you would like. Or I can come and get you and take you to my place for the evening."

    I take a deep breathe and think about my options before answering. On the one hand I can get out of the rain and stay with my mate for the night. On the other hand I could talk to Elijah out in the middle of the woods and get soaked and have to go back to the apartment and explain to Angela why I left abruptly.

    "I would love to go back to your place. It saves me some time to figure out how I'm going to explain all of this to my best friend. I'm located at one of the falls right outside of Mystic Falls. You should be able to find my pretty easy. I should probably call my friend before she sends a search party for me. I'll see you soon."

    "I'll see you soon Sweetheart. Take care of the situation with you friend," Elijah says and hangs up.

    I quickly call Angela and wait for her to pick up. She answers after the third ring.

    "Where the hell are you? I've been worried sick! Do you have any idea what time it is?" She screams.

    "Anggie, calm down. I'm fine and I'm staying with a friend from my childhood tonight. Please just don't look for me till tomorrow. You know I can tell when you do magic."

    "So you weren't kidnapped again? Okay well I promise not to look for you. Please be careful. Love you Isa. Bye," with that she hangs up.

    I put my phone back in my pocket and feel my surroundings. I feel Elijah before I see him. He's still about a mile away.

    I wipe my eyes and pull my hair up into a messy bun since my it's soaked. After pulling my hair into a messy bun I step away from the falls and try to find a dry place to stand.

    I walk a little while away from the falls and under a canopy of trees where the rain is not coming through. Standing there, I pull out my phone to check the time. Looking down at it, I see I have a message from an unknown number. I will check it later knowing it is probably a random person with the wrong number.

                                                                   IP~ IP ~ IP ~ IP

    A few minutes later, Elijah and I are in his car and on the way to his place. Looking out the window and then down at my phone, I decide to check the message I received earlier.

_Bella, I'm glad_ _that_ _you forgive me for attacking you at your birthday party. I also already know your secret. Being the god of war you_ _tend to_ _figure out who possible threats could be. I'm using a throw away phone so the family doesn't know I'm talking to you. Stay strong Isa and all of us other than Edward will see you soon. Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret till_ _your_ _ready. ~ Major Jasper_ _Whitlock_ _._

    I know I'm crying by now. I look up from my phone and see Elijah staring at me with a concerned look.

    "Are you okay?"

    "I will be. I guess now would be a good time for me to start explaining things," I look over to him before grabbing one of his hands.

    "It all started when I decided I needed to move again last year. I moved to the small town of Forks, Washington. I compelled the town to believe that I was the police chief's daughter. I started school and fell in love with a Cold One. We hated each other at first... then I was attacked by a rogue Cold one. Skipping ahead to my birthday. I was opening gifts from my family of Cold Ones and got a paper cut. My boyfriend tried to eat me and his brother tried to attack him only it looked like he was trying to attack me. Doctor Fang's fixed up a cut on my arm and then the next day my boyfriend broke up with me in the woods," I finish explaining with a huff of anger.

    "So you said you had loose ends to tie up, what did you mean by that?"

    "Well this group of Cold Ones became my family. When they left without a goodbye it caused me to text them all today and say my goodbyes to them. The text I received earlier was from one of them and it made me sad because he was telling me that we will one day see each other again. I really miss them. They act like a family with Carlisle as the father of them, Esme as the mother, Rose and Alice became sisters to me, and Emmett and Jasper became my older brothers. Edward he's dead to me now, he was my boyfriend."

    "Oh you poor thing. I know what it's like to lose a family member, but to lose an entire family that has got to be hard. Tell me about some of the happy memories you have them."

    "Well Alice is my shopaholic, energizer bunny. She would drag me to many different stores and then play barbie Bella. At the time I was using the name Isabella Swan. Emmett well he's just Emmett. It's hard to explain what he was like other than a giant teddy bear. He's this huge muscular guy that intimidates everyone human. But he can be so caring and sweet. I was his Belly bean or Bellyboo." I take a breath before continuing.

     "Then we have Rosalie, she was a bit of a bitch to me, but I know that's only because she thought I was human. If I told anyone their secret the whole family would be killed by the Volturi. Next on the list of vampires, we have Jasper. He was a Major in the Civil War and then a soldier in the Cold One's war. He kept to himself a lot because he was new to the Cullen's diet of animal blood," I state before being interrupted by Elijah.

    "Wait animal diet? You mean the Cullen's constantly starve themselves of what their bodies actually need?"

    "I guess, I mean Carlisle has never taken a human life, but he has to feed twice as often as my friends Peter and Charlotte. They are also Cold Ones."

    Elijah pulls up to an apartment complex. He stops the car and we get out walking hand in hand to the lobby. He leads me to the elevator and we wait.

    "Now I'm staying with a couple of warlocks. Jonas Martin and his son Luka. They won't say anything to disrespect you because I'm helping him find his daughter Greta."

    I only nod in response not liking the fact that I will be in a warlock's presence. The elevator stops and we get out. Elijah pulls me closer to his side as we reach a door that says 100A on it. He pulls out a key and opens the door.

    "Jonas, Luka, I'm back and I brought a guest. Treat her with respect," Elijah calls out and two African American guys walk into the foyer.

    I look at both of them trying to figure out if I've met them before. They both eye me suspiciously.

    "Hi I'm Isabel Petrova. I'm the Pureblood Vampire. Please I mean no harm and please try to refrain from asking too many question," I say sweetly.

    "It's a pleasure to meet you. I must say I never thought I would get a chance to meet you. I must ask though how strong is your witch side?" Jonas asks.

    I look over at Elijah asking a silent question about using my magic on him. He nods so I continue.

    "I will demonstrate just how powerful I am on Elijah. This is going to hurt a little," I say and focus my powers on making ice.

    I look at Elijah and throw my hands out and let the ice power free. Elijah turns into a statue. Jonas walks over to him and taps him. He looks at me in awe.

    "So you can control the water element then? Can you control the rest?"

    "I can control all the elements along with normal witch powers, only mine are stronger than the Original witch." I state while unfreezing Elijah.

    "Can you help me control my magic? Yes I'm good with it, but I still have trouble at times." Luka asks.

    I think about it before answering, "I think I can manage that. We could work together two times a week. I have a free period for my last class of the day and can leave campus."

    He comes over and hugs me. Elijah clears his throat.

    "What did I miss while I was turned into a un-dead statue? Oh and was it really necessary to freeze my entire body?"

    The Martin's and I laugh. I end up having to sit down and catch my breathe.

    "Well I explained my powers and Luka here is going to be my apprentice. As for freezing your entire body, I thought that everyone would get a kick out of it," I smirk

    Elijah walks over to me and pulls me into his embrace. I smile and Dr. Martin raises an eyebrow.

    "Elijah, is there something else you would like to tell us about your 'friend'?"

    "Hmm, I guess we can tell you. She's my soulmate. I didn't think I would ever find mine but she is alive and as well as she could be with her current situation."

    I let out a yawn and lean against Elijah so I don't fall over. He smiles down at me while Jonas laughs.

    "I think someone should go lay down for a while. Seems like you had a long day," Luka states while really taking in my appearance.

    Elijah picks me up bridal style and carries me into a small white and blue room with a king sized bed. He sits me down on the bed and goes over to his closet.

    "Will you be comfortable in one of my shirts and a pair of boxers? I want you to get out of those damp clothes so you don't get sick."

    I nod my head in response. He grabs a black t-shirt and red and black plaid boxers. He hands them to me and shows me to the connecting bathroom. I go and change.

    Leaving the bathroom, I find Elijah in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt laying on the bed. I walk over to the bed and lay down next to him. He pulls the cover up and I put my face on his chest. I let out a contempt sigh.

    "I'll warn you now, I get extreme nightmares. They usually aren't bad unless something tragic happens. That means my whole situation today."

    "Sleep Sweetheart, I'll fight off your nightmares."

    He rubs my arms lazily. It slowly lulls me to sleep.

_Dream-_

_People in black and red robes walking in a field._ _I_ _look to my right and see Elijah._ _I_ _then look to my left and see a man with light blue eyes and sandy brown hair._ _I_ _look behind me and see all the Cullen's except Edward._

_"Isabel, I see_ _that_ _you have found your mates. I think you know why I'm here." A man with bright crimson eyes and black raven hair. He has an Italian accent._

_"_ _Aro_ _you are mistaken, I am a vampire. No rules have_ _been broken_ _and the Cullen's are not at fault. I_ _only_ _recently_ _told them I was the Pureblood."_

_"Do you take us as fools? The Pureblood vampire is_ _only_ _a myth._ _Their_ _is no proof_ _that_ _you are the Pureblood." Another one of_ _Aro_ _'s brothers says._

_I look at Elijah and the other man. They nod their approval._

_"My mother is Katerina Petrova, my father is Damon Salvatore. I_ _was conceived_ _by a female vampire and a human male. A witch_ _was involved_ _with the process._ _I_ _have magic in my veins._ _I_ _also have werewolf in them too._ _I_ _am_ _truly_ _the Pureblood, I will show you."_

_I_ _let my face change to my vampire one and let my hand catch on fire proving my witch side. To prove my wolf side, I let my eyes flash yellow._

_I look at the guard of the Volturi and see there faces in awe._ _Aro_ _comes over_ _to me_ _and runs a finger under my eye. "Magnifico, you_ _really_ _are who you say you are."_

_That's the last thing I see before waking up._   


	13. Witchy Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa has a weird dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

                                                                

  I woke with a start. I sit up and run my hand through my raven black hair. What in the actual hell did that dream mean? It had to of been one of my witchy dreams that my ancestors showed in me to warn me.

    Noticing the absence of my body heat, Elijah wakes up.

    "You okay Sweetheart?"

    "I'm not sure, this dream was different from my normal dreams. I think my ancestors are trying to warn me. Dear god this can not be good. I need a piece of paper and a pen." I state in a slight panic.

    "Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there tiger. What exactly did you see in your dream? Who was there? What was going on? Describe it to me. Then you can get paper," Elijah says trying to get me to calm down.

    I take a deep breath and go over to Elijah and straddle him. He places his hands on my hips.

    I run him through the dream explaining things to him to the best of my abilities. Throughout the story, Elijah would kiss the top of my head or rub his thumb across my hip.

    "Now I need to get paper and sketch out pictures of the people and scenes," I get off of Elijah and go into the foyer.

    I feel a set of eyes on me and turn to the couch.

    "Morning Jonas, do you happen to have an empty sketchbook?" He looks at me like I'm crazy.

    I look down at myself and see I'm still in Lijah's clothes. "Get over it Joans. It's not like you have never seen legs before. Now about that sketch book."

    "Second shelf on the bookcase. Pencils are on the desk."

    I walk over to the desk grab pencils and charcoal, then get a sketchbook.

    "Thank you. Dr. Martin."

    Walking back to the bedroom, I walk over to the bed and sit with Elijah. I open the sketchbook and start sketching the scene.

    I sketch the Volturi first. Then I sketch the person beside Elijah and I.

    "That's my brother. Why would he be helping us?"

    "Wait you're brother? From the dream I was both of your mates. How is it even possible for me to have two mates?" I question.

    "I don't know, but my brother is not the kindest person in the world. I know that he is going to fight with me but I'm sure we will work it out."

    "Where is your brother? No one ever can find him. Now there were more people in the scene. They are the Cullen's. I won't draw them because I already have pictures of them. They're in a file at my place."

    I say leaning into Elijah. He kisses the top of my head. "My brother, he isn't really hard to find if you know him well. I'm sure you could probably feel the connection to him if you tried hard enough."

    I look at him like he's gone crazy. You can't feel the mate bond if you don't meet the person. Shouldn't he already know that?

    I voice my conclusion. "Lijah, you can't feel the mate bond until you meet the person."

    "But we are a special case. You shouldn't have two mates and yet you do. Just try."

    I let a sigh and start concentrating on my surroundings. I decide to use a little magic too and try to do a locating spell off of Elijah since he is Klaus' half brother.

    As the magic starts working I feel a slight pull. I'm try to envision where it is on a map.

    "He's in England somewhere."

    "England? You sure? I only thought you would be able to feel the bond not locate him."

    "I used some magic to do a locating spell off of you. That's how I located him after feeling the bond," I explain.

    He looks down at me and shakes his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

    "Hey you didn't say I couldn't use magic. Now how are we getting your brother here?"

    "He will come once he gets news of a Petrova doppelganger around. That's when you will show yourself to him. Now for Elena, I have a potion I was going to give your mom before she decided to off herself and turn into a vampire. It will keep her human and alive after the ritual," Lijah states with a sort of hooded expression.

    I get up off the bed and stretch.

    "I need to get back to my place. I will see you later," I say hugging him.

    He walks me to the door and out of the apartment.

    "Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

    "Ya I'm sure. I'm just going to flash there anyway." 

    I let me power flow and disappear into thin air.   

                                                                                   


	14. I thought you were my friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa and Angie get in a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

                                                                     

    I flash into the living room of our apartment. Angela and the rest of the gang let out a surprised gasp. I look at them with a what look.

    "Care to explain why you're wearing a pair of boxers and an oversize long sleeve shirt?" Caroline asks with a smirk.

    "Shut it blondie. Where I have and haven't been is none of your concern."

    She looks appalled for my nickname for her, "You and Damon are exactly the same. You both call me Blondie."

    I giggle a little before answering, "Well Care, I used that because it was the first thing that popped into my head. As for being like my father, I would like to object to that statement."

    She looks like she's about to argue but Bonnie interrupts.

    "Guys, we have much more important things than this."

    "Why? What happened? or who died?" I ask with all seriousness.

    I look at Angela and she gives me the we are talking after they leave look. I only shrug in response. The last time she gave me that look I was after I found out about what the Cullen's really were and James attack. She forced me to tell her what really happened. I tried my best to keep her from finding out but couldn't due to her using her own witchy magic on me.

    "Well nothing really happened other than that we have to worry about keeping the word of the doppelganger as quiet as possible. And then we have the whole Klaus thing. Now let's go to the boarding house and talk about this with Damon," Stefan says walking towards the door.

    "We'll meet you there. I would like to have a word with Isa."

    He nods and walks out the door with Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. The door closes and Angela drags me to the couch. sitting down I let out a sigh.

    "Why the hell did you not tell me that the 'friend' you were staying with happened to be one of your kidnappers and an Original?"

    "I didn't want you to freak out and you don't know the full story about how I ended up with him in the first place!" I yell annoyed by why she has to question me on this.

    I can't believe that my best friend in the whole world would use magic to figure out who and where I was staying. I trusted her to not do it and yet she still did.

    "Then explain because we are not leaving this house till you tell me."

    "I will tell you when I'm ready. A lot has happened over the past few weeks and I was stressed so pardon me if I wanted to hang out with Elijah."

    I get up and walk to the door. I look over and yell "I thought you were my friend Angela." I slam the door and run to the Salvatore house.

    Tears stream down my face by the time I get there. I Knock on the door and my father answers it.

    "Isabel, what's wrong?"

    My only response is to launch myself into his arms. He pulls me into his embrace and just lets me cry it out. I think about all the fun Angela and I have had over the years and how we have never had a fight like we did today. Granted I was overreacting but still. I didn't mean to blow up on her, I've just been stressed and I finally just let out all my pent up anger and frustration.

    "Angela and I just had our first real fight. She was just questioning me on where I was last night and said we weren't leaving the house till I told her everything and I just kinda blew up."

    He lets out a sigh and leads me into the foyer where he sits me down on the couch with him.

    "This isn't my area of expertise but I'm sure you guys will make up and all will go back to the way it was before. Just give her some time to calm down."

    "Thanks Dad, that made me feel better. I think I'm just going to let her have the rest of the day for herself and then we can talk it out tomorrow."  


	15. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa has another witchy dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

    Dad took me up to one of the guest rooms of the boarding house. I put on one of his shirts and climb into bed. I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

_I'm in the same field I was in last night. They Volturi advance on us. I stand my ground and wait for Aro to come towards me to try and read my mind. Once he reaches me, he grabs my hand and reads my mind of a vision I had earlier that day._

_I show him the death and destruction that would come with his first decision. The only living survivors would be Elijah and Klaus. Everyone else including the wolves are killed by the guard and kings themselves._

_The scene changes into one of great loss as I see my mates grieving over the loss of me. The scene continues on repeat._

    I wake up screaming and in a cold sweat. I feel tears stream down my face as the dream continues to play on repeat.

    Damon and Stefan come running into my room to see what's wrong. When they see the tears on my face, they both come over and wrap me in their arms.

    "Isabel, Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Damon asks with concern.

    I bury my face deeper into his chest trying to shake the nightmare out. I take a few deep breathes of his scent and slowly start to calm down. Stefan rubs circles on my back.

    "It was only a nightmare or in this case another one of my witchy dreams of the future. This one was different though, it showed the effects of what happens after I was out of the equation," I explain vaguely trying to avoid saying about my death and who exactly my mates are.

    "So you have witchy premonitions? Have you talked to Angela or Bonnie about them?" Stefan asks with concern.

    "Really Stefan? That's the question you ask when your niece, my daughter says she saw the effects of something after her death and I'm guessing that the people who are grieving would be her loved ones," he states exasperated.

    I guess he's just as perceptive as I am when it comes to talking in vague answers. I get up and walk out of the room yelling that I'm going for a walk to try and clear out the nightmare. "I'll be at the same friends house as I was last night. I should be home by tomorrow afternoon. I love you both."

    Flashing into the Martin's apartment, I end up in the living room scaring the living hell out of Jonas.

    "Isabel! A warning would be nice next time you flash into the apartment would be nice. You couldn't have flashes a note here first or you know text Elijah?"

    "Sorry Jonas, I didn't have the time to do that. I promise the next time I will. Now Elijah is here right?"

    "I'm here Sweetheart, are you okay? I thought you would have called before coming over."

    I turn around to find Elijah in nothing but a pair of sweatpants leaning against the wall of the hallway to his bedroom. I give him a weak smile before answering.

    "I'm not exactly sure what I feel at the moment. I mean I just had another dream only this time it showed a battle where everyone was killed except you and your brother. Then it changed and I saw the both of you grieving over losing me. I think I just feel numb," tears stream down my face just thinking about it.

    He pulls me into his arms trying to calm me down. I lean my head against his chest. He starts to walk backwards with me still in his embrace and takes into his room.

    "I have Niklaus' phone number. We can try and call him if it will make you feel better."

    "I would like that, I think it's time for him to get his butt here so I can admire it," I say blushing because I didn't filter the words before saying them.

    Elijah chuckled pulling out his phone. He dialed a number and waited for Klaus to pick up. He answered on the third ring.

    "Hello Elijah, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

    "I have someone with me that I think you might want to meet with me at the moment," he responds.

    "Did you capture the one and only Katerina Petrova? Or have you have you found someone else."

    I look over at Elijah and mouth put it on speaker. He nods and does.

    "Hello Niklaus Mikaelson, you don't know me, but I know everything about you. You don't need to be afraid though Love. I don't think I could ever hurt you."

    "Who the hell are you? Why are you with my brother? I swear if you hurt him in anyway I will hunt you down and torture you till you beg for death."

    "My name is Isabel Petrova. Daughter of Katerina Petrova and Damon Salvatore. Mates to Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson. I'm the only Pureblood vampire or should I say Pureblood supernatural. I've got a little Witch in me, a little Vampire, and a little Wolf. So I trust that is a good enough reason not to hunt me down and kill me," I state smugly looking over at Elijah.

    He shakes his head at my smart ass answer. I give him a small smile and lean up against him. He doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me.

    "Wait did you just say that you are the daughter of Katerina Petrova? Her daughter's name is Nadia and she is only a vampire. And what do you mean that you are mine and Elijah's mates?"

    "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Really Klaus you should just come to Mystic Falls. I have a doppelganger here and she's all yours if you just come and see me in person. She's human and doesn't even know who you are or if you're real. There's also a werewolf, and another vampire waiting to be used in the sacrifice. I know things that even you don't know about your curse. So meet us at the main falls in Mystic Falls by sunup. The clocks ticking Nik," I say and Elijah take over the phone call.

    "Brother I wouldn't mess with Isabel. She's been having visions and can't handle them on her own. She needs you just as much as she needs me right now. I know you don't understand what I mean-"

    "Then explain it to me. Why does this girl believe that she is both of our mates? Since when is that possible?" Klaus asks with concern.

    Elijah takes a deep breathe and lays back with me still wrapped in his arms. I snuggle in closer to his chest and slowly drift into the land of the dreams.


	16. Klaus and Elijah talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah has a heart to heart with Nik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

     After Isabel falls asleep on my chest I continue talking.

    "Niklaus, this girl is special in every sense of the word. She was left by the closest thing to a family only a few short days ago. Her mother left her for dead, and she didn't know who her father was until recently. The dreams she's getting are more like visions of the future and it scares her... it scares her to the point where she didn't think and just flashed to my place because she needed to feel close to me. And I'm almost positive the reason that she just fell asleep is because she heard your voice and it calmed her down."

    "Wait why would the people closest to her abandon her?" He asks with anger in his voice.

    Klaus is already starting to get protective of her before he even meets her. I brush my hand through Isabel's raven black hair. Trying to comfort her as she stirs.

    "This family is a group of Cold Ones. She didn't tell them what she was and acted like a weak human girl. She was dating one of them members of the family and on her 'birthday', she got a paper cut and it caused one of them to attack her. Her boyfriend left her in the woods."

    "Cold Ones, really? Of all the supernatural creatures that she could of met she went with the Cold Ones. I'm so going to kill them if I ever find them!" He yells angry.

    Isabel lets out a scream and starts thrashing around. I put the phone back on speaker and hold Isabel tighter while rocking her back and forth trying to get her to calm down. I whisper in her ear trying to get her to wake up.

    "Brother what's going on? I can here Isabel screaming."

    "I'm not positive, but if I had to guess I'm going to say she's having another nightmare. Though this one seems to be worse than the ones she's had before."

    I shake her slightly still trying to get her to wake up. Deciding that it's not going to work I go and fill the tub with cold water and ask Jonas for ice. Hopefully I can shock her out of what she's experiencing.

    "Nik try talking to her. I'm going to set her in a tub of ice water and hope I can shock her out of this nightmare," I say while picking up Isa.

    "Isabel Love, listen to the sound of my voice and try to come towards it. Please Love, we need you to wake up," I hear Nik say.

    I gently place Isabel in the ice water and her eyes snap open. She looks up at me with huge eyes before standing up and wrapping her arms around me. I stroke her raven hair lightly. Isabel starts to cry and I just hold her.

    "Love, are you okay? Calm down please I don't like hearing you like this. I'm on my way to the states now. Just please don't leave Elijah's side till I get there."

    I hang up the phone and take Isabel back into the bedroom. I go over to my closet and get her something dry to put on. Isabel just sits on the bed staring off into space. I can see the mixture of emotions swirling around in her eyes. I can't pinpoint what emotions she's feeling though.

    I see that she grabs her phone out of her pocket and texts someone. She looks down at it as if she thinks it's going to disappear.

    "Sweetheart, why don't you change and call Damon to let him know where your at. I know he thinks I'm dead, but he should be here too. I don't want you to feel like you're all alone.

    "You're right I need to have a family meeting ASAP. What I saw needs to be seen by everyone, not just me. So I need Nik here too. I need to go make a few phone calls to people too. I need to get everyone that was involved in the last two dreams here except for the Volturi. I'll be back within the hour and everyone will need to be here within three," she states walking out the into the living room.

    She goes and sits in the couch in front of Jonas.

    "Jonas I'm going to need to share power with you later so that I can show my dream to everyone that will be here. I'm only asking this of you because this really needs to be seen by just more than me."

    "Of course I'll help you with this. I know that you are a powerful witch on your own, even more so than the Bennett witch and your friend Angela combined. It's a hard spell to do," he says casually not really caring.

   "Alright then it's settled I'll be having the meeting in one of the council rooms. My dad has access to them. Now I have phone calls to make and it starts in three hours. Don't be late," that is the last thing she says before going out the door.  


	17. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa holds a meeting with almost everyone involved in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

   Walking out of the apartment I call my dad. I know he's going to flip out when I tell him that the friend I've been staying with is Elijah Mikaelson. The vampire that he thought he killed back at the abandoned mansion.

    "Hello baby girl, what's up?"

    "Um... Dad I'm calling a family meeting in three hours. I need you to get a council chamber reserved for it. It's not going to be just you and Stefan, it's going to be my extended family too. If you could let Uncle Stef and Ang know it would help," I say hoping he doesn't ask too many questions.

    I walk down the street observing the things around me and hoping to find some place close to the apartment yet still in a secluded location so that technically I'm still following what Klaus wants me to do.

    "Ya sure. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

    "Everything's fine I just need to share some info with everyone that's close to me. Now I have like twenty more phone calls to make. Bye Dad."

    I hang up my Iphone and sit down under a tree next to the apartment building. I look through my contact list till I find Jasper's number. Dialing it I wait.

    "Isabel Petrova, to what do I owe the pleasure of a call?" He asks with amusement in his voice."

    "Major now is not the time to joke around. I need to know what members of your family and other people are with you," I say with authority.

    "All the Cullen's except Edward and all of the Denali coven. Isabel, what's going on you sound majorly stressed."

    "Put the phone on speaker Jasper."

    When he does I continue talking. "Hello Cullen's and Denali Covens. My name is Isabel Petrova, recently know as Isabella Swan. I'm the Pureblood Vampire. I'm calling a family meeting in Mystic Falls Virginia. I need all of you along with Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. Edward must not know of this. Any questions I would be glad to answer now but I'm on a time schedule here," I pause and allow them to start asking questions.

    "Isa, this seems huge. You haven't talked like this since the James attack and Alice was out of the room," Jasper states obviously trying to figure out what my problem is.

    "Before I answer that, Alice, have you had any visions lately about my future or your family's?"

    "Umm... I had one of you with your mates, but it was fuzzy I could only see you and the two men."

    "Dammit, I thought that might happen. It was a witch dream. Okay this is bad real bad. All of you need to haul ass and get here within two and a half hours. Jasper I want you to call Peter now-" I stop talking when I get another incoming call from an unknown number. "Hold that thought I have another call coming in."

    I put them Cullen's on hold and answer the other call.

    "Hello?"

    "Hiya little bit, it's Peter Whitlock and we are already on our way, be there in about half an hour," he says and hangs up on me.

    I resume my call with the Cullen's. I hear Emmett in the background. "I don't care what Edward said, this is our Bella that's called upon us. We need to go and help her. She sounded scared of what ever she was talking about."

    "Thanks Emmy, it's good to know that you and Jasper care enough to come. Oh and as for the whole listening to Edward; Carlisle are you not the patriarch of the family?"

    "Yes, but-"

    "Then why does it seem like Edward is? Carlisle, I love you dearly but you need to step up and put him on his place. You get to make the decisions of the family not him. I need your help and unless I get it bad things are going to happen to not only me but to you and the rest of the supernatural as well."

    "Alright we'll be there. Now I have to ask what is going on Isabel? You sound like you are about to either murder someone or breakdown in tears," Carlisle asks with obvious worry in his voice.

    "Let's just say that Edward and another group of vamps are after me. You will get all the details once you get here, but I have more calls to make before this thing goes down."

    "We'll see you soon Isa, stay safe and call me if ANYTHING happens," Jasper states.

    He hangs up the phone and I continue to make calls. Fifteen minutes later I have just finished with the last phone call when a man comes and sits down beside me.

    "Hello Love, I'm going to guess that your Isabel from the phone call you just finished. My names Niklaus Mikaelson."

    "Nice to meet you Nik. I'm glad you could get here so fast. It's nice to have both halves of my mates with me at once. I can take you up to the apartment before we go over to the council chambers, that will give you a chance to see Elijah and get to know me some," I say looking at him and then down to my watch.

     "Lil bit, we just got here and went to the chambers and the man with black hair told us to leave. I'm guessing you did not inform your father who and what would be coming," I look over to the man and woman with red eyes.

    "Ah you must be Captain Peter Whitlock and Lieutenant Charlotte Whitlock. Venom brother and sister of Major Jasper Whitlock. You were in the Southern Vampire Wars and your Mistress was Maria. Jasper helped you escape and then you later rescued him. Pete, Char, this is Niklaus Mikaelson my mate and one of The Original Vampires. As for my father, you can just kick his ass. I'll meet you guys at the chambers in ten minutes," I say while walking away from the pair.

    "You seem to know a lot about people you have never even met. How come?" Nik asks respectfully.

    "Well it comes with the dreams. Once I see there face if and when I meet them in person I can tell everything about them. Their past to what could happen to them. Now I'm afraid we are going to be late if we don't leave now."

    I get up off the ground and run to the council hall with Klaus on my heals. I send a quick text to Elijah to meet us there. Once I arrive, I go over to Ang and Jonas to link into their powers.

    "Ang I'm sorry about last night. I'm glad you wanted to help me with this and maybe also understand why I got mad so quickly with you yesterday."

    "Isa I was never mad at you and of course I would help you, you're my best friend. Now come on it's time we link our powers together and become one," she says with a bit of an edge to her voice almost as if she is upset about me thinking she was mad at me.

    Before I link myself to Angela and Jonas I set up a circle of salt with a runic symbol and put five torches around it. I link hands with both the other two witches and we start chanting.

    " _Med dette seglet, cum soluta nobis saman. Med dette seglet, cum soluta nobis saman. Med dette seglet, cum soluta nobis saman. Med dette seglet, cum soluta nobis saman!"_

    Once the spell is complete, I feel the power surge through me. By now everyone has arrived and are looking over to us. The Cullen's and Denali's look at us in confusion while everyone else looks at us in confusion as to why we would be doing magic.

    "Welcome friends and family. I have called you all here today because I have recently had a dream or witchy vision that involves all of you. My name for those of you who don't know me is Isabel Petrova. Some of you may know me as Isabella Swan. I'm the Pureblood vampire."

    The crowd erupts into a chatter. To get everyone's attention back, I make the light above me explode. They all shut up and look at me.

    "We will have time to discuss about me later. All you need to know about me for now is that I will not hurt any of you. Now before I proceed, I want you to know that I will be going into all of your heads. I won't be able to see anything and I will only be playing what I saw in my dreams. It will be painful and you will most likely pass out."

    "Isa, I know that when you called us it seemed like you were in danger. Is there danger looming in the distance? If so no matter what it is I will stand with you and your family," Jasper states.

    "Thank you Major and yes there is danger coming for me and my family. Now no more waiting it's time to share."

    My mates walk up to me and hold my hands. I clear my mind and let the dreams come back to me. I then focus on pushing them out and into everyone else. I feel my energy start to deplete and blood starts hold the image for all to see. I feel someone start to shake me. I lose focus and the image is released from everyone in the room.

    "Isabel, you are bleeding and crying come on you need to sit down and rest. You shouldn't have done that even with the help of three other witches. You are only part witch," Lijah states trying to not only calm me down but to also sit down.

    "You all need to see what I have seen the past few nights. Now that you know I need all the facts I can't get from the Cold Ones and any other person in this room on the Volturi and why they would come."

    I sit down in one of the chairs feeling my body continue to weaken. Klaus comes up to me picks me up and then sits down with me on his lap. I lean into him finally giving into the darkness.

Klaus POV

    Isabel passes out and I wrap my arms around her to keep from falling off me. I look over at Elijah and he comes and stands next to me.

   "Is she okay? I know that it took a lot of power and energy for to do that."

    "She should be okay in a few hours. We need to get everyone out of here and somewhere else. I know that she wants answers but we need to make sure she's safe and I don't trust all these people around her in this state," I answer Elijah's question.

    He gets up and gets everyone's attention.

     "I'm sorry to cut this short but as all of you can see Isabel is passed out. I would like everyone to stay in Mystic Falls and as soon as she's feeling better we will arrange another meeting. Until then you can keep in contact with Isa via text or phone calls. Thank you for your time."

    Everyone slowly starts to file out of the building except for Stefan and Damon. Damon comes over to look at Isabel.

    "I really wish she would've just told us what was going on instead of showing us. This was a very stupid idea on her part. Plus she had to bring more vampires to town. This isn't going to end well for any of us," Damon states.

    We all let out a sigh and look at Isabel as she stirs in her sleep. At least we know she isn't in a coma. I lean down and kiss her forehead trying to even in her unconscious state tell her that I'm here with her. I pick her up bridal style.

    "I want to get her out of here, Damon I know you are her father, but as her mate I feel it was best that it was only Elijah and I with her right now. It comes with our instincts to keep her safe. She is in a very vulnerable state."

    He looks at us and nods his head in a silent agreement. We all walk to the exit when we bump into the local sheriff.

    "Damon, is she okay? I met her earlier today and she looked nervous and scared."

    "She's fine. She just fell asleep because she didn't sleep well last night," he responds.  


	18. Wait What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isa is taken to a strange dream world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

    All I see is darkness. Though there is a voice too. It's telling me things like just stay here and you'll be safe here.

    "Isabel, darling you need to go back to the real world. You'll be safe and protected because I will be with you the whole time. You don't know me, but you will soon enough," a new voice says.

    The room starts to brighten and I see a woman about twenty years old looking at me. She has blonde hair with red highlights in it. She has a kind smile that instantly calms me. I also noticed that she looks a lot like me.

    "Who are you? Are you the witch that was involved with my creation? Is that why I look you?"

    "You always have been more observant. Yes I guess you could say I took place in making sure you were born. Though you did get one thing wrong about me, I'm not a witch. I'm what you would call an angel. I was sent by heaven to make sure that you were born and to be your guardian. My name is Anna and I am an angel of the Lord."

    I can only stand there with my mouth gaping like a fish. She laughs at this which in turn causes me to snap out of my trance.

    "So you're an angel? Hmm did not see that one coming. So what does that make me part angel or would I be considered a Nephilim?" I ask with a great deal of confusion in my voice.

    She gives me a sigh and the next thing I know I'm in Elijah's room. I sit up and look around everything looks the same. Hearing my heartbeat go back to a normal pace and not one of a sleeping person Klaus and Elijah come into the room.

    "Hi," I say trying not to laugh at their expressions.

    "Hello to you too. Now how are you feeling you've been out for a while. I was about ready to call in one of my witches," Klaus states his tone telling me that this is not a laughing matter.

    "I feel fine just a bit dazed from a conversation I had with an angel while I was dreaming. Who would've guessed that angels can hijack a person's dreams like a vampire can."

    "What? You're saying that angels are real?" Elijah asks surprised

    Both of them came and sit down on the bed next to me winding their arms around me.

    "Yes they are indeed real. The angel stated that she was my guardian and her name is Anna. She was also being real cryptic."

    I feel Elijah kiss my temple. I lean into his touch. Klaus goes and sits behind me and has me lay against him. Elijah sandwitches me in between the two of them and proceeds to kiss my neck and lips.

    Klaus attacks the other side of my neck. I let out a small moan when he nips a sensitive spot next to my ear. Elijah kisses my lips and rubs his hands up and down my thighs. Klaus runs his hands down my chest and grabs my breasts through my shirt. He fondles them making my nipples become hard stiff peaks.

    While Klaus continues his ministrations, Elijah kisses my lips with a newfound hunger. Klaus starts to pull my top off. Elijah moved to allow for the shirt to be completely removed.

    "Now this isn't fair! Shirt. Off. Now," I say breathily.

    They both comply and soon I'm sandwiched between two toned chests. I kiss down Lijah's neck and chest getting a low growl out of him.

    Klaus slides his hands in between Lijah and myself and to the front of my pants. He rubs his hand across my clothed womanhood.

    "As much as I would like to continue this, I want to take things slow as of right now. I just want to enjoy cuddling with you." 


	19. Klaus Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa needs more time with Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

    I lay sandwiched between my two mates and let out a content sigh relishing in the calm. I move my head to lay across Nik's chest needing more contact with him than Lijah. Nik automatically pulls me into his arms.

    "You alright Love?" He whispers.

    "Mhhm... I need more contact with you than Lijah. I think it has something to do with me needing equal time with you and since I've been with Lijah longer than you. My instincts are driving me crazy telling me to stay close to you," I explain.

    He kisses my forehead and pulls me on top of him.

    "Is this another part of you being the Pureblood or does it just have to do with the mating bond?"

    "Our bond is unique because of me being the Pureblood. As time goes on I'm sure my instincts and yours will form a routine. But right now I need more skin to skin contact."

    "Alright love, let me take my pants off. Why don't you do the same," he whispers.

    I comply and take my pants off leaving me only in my bra and underwear. Klaus does the same and pulls me on top of him.

    I put my head in the crook of his neck and take a deep breath inhaling his scent. He smells like the woods and fire.

    "This helping at all?"

    I turn my head to face him and answer. "Yes a little, I don't know how long we'll be able to put off mating. My instincts are all over the place. Yelling at me to solidify the bond."

    He smiles and presses his lips to my neck. I sigh in pleasure and close my eyes.

    "I'm willing to wait till you're ready. Elijah will too. If you want later today we can go over to my mansion and move stuff in. That way we have a bit of privacy," he states with love and admiration.

    "What are you planning brother?" Elijah asks waking up.

    "Moving things into the mansion. We're going to need a place to ourselves and I can see it now that people are going to judge Isa before they get all the facts."

    He hums in agreement. He moves closer to us so that he can put a hand on my back.

    "The bonds getting stronger. Even with me being close to you I still feel the urge to have a hand on you," he explains.

    "Ya we aren't going to be able to put off this mating much longer."

    I yawn and close my eyes once more. Lijah moved his hands up down my back which slowly lulls me to sleep.


	20. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Elijah plan to move into the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

    I wrap my arm around my small mate. Elijah keeps moving his hand up and down her bare back as she sleeps.

    "I think we should call the movers and get everything in the house. At this rate she's going to want to mate really soon. I would rather it be in our house than here."

    "I agree brother. If I may ask why did you two strip down to only your under clothes?"

    "She needed more skin to skin contact with me. She says it has something to do with needing equal time with the both of us," I explain with a sigh.

    "I'll call the movers and ask Jonas for help. We should have everything in by late evening."

    "I agree the sooner the better. You should also call the Cullen's and Denali's and explain what's going on oh and her father," I state.

    He nods and leaves the room. I close my eyes and let myself drift off.

Elijah's POV

    I walk out of the room and into the foyer. Jonas is sitting in a chair reading a grimiore.

    "Jonas can you help move some of the stuff from here to the mansion downtown? My brother and I are moving into it. Could you also possibly call a moving company to move Niklaus' stuff?"

    "Of course I can. How's Isabel doing?"

    "She's sleeping now. Though her instincts are driving her crazy. She needs to mate."

    He nods his head and puts down his book. He then uses magic to call another one to his hands.

    "You will want to get on that because once you mate she's going to go into a nesting stage. It's all part of her prophecy."

    "Thank you Jonas. Please if you can try and have the house ready by nightfall. I will have her father grab her things from the apartment she is staying in," I say pulling out my phone to make a call.

    Jonas leaves the apartment and Lijah clicks on a number. The phone rings several times before someone answers.

    "How's my baby Elijah?" Damon asks.

    "She's good Damon, can you possibly go and collect her things from her and Angela's apartment? She's going to be moving into mine and my brothers place."

    I hear him sign in relief. He moves to another room when I hear the door close.

    "Yes, I will get her stuff. Is she really okay? She did take a lot of energy earlier."

    "She sleeping now. All she needed was a little rest and both her mates. If Klaus wasn't here too I don't think she would be doing as well but I don't want to think of that."

    I move to go into the bedroom hearing both Klaus and Isa stir. I walk in and find the two in an embrace while sitting on the bed.

    "Who are you on the phone with Lijah?"

    "Your father. Would you like to talk to him?"

    She nods her head yes. I hand her the phone while sitting on the edge of the bed.

    "Hi dad, I'm feeling better now. I'm not ready to face everyone yet. I think I'm going to need another day."

    "You have no rush as of right now. Your health is the most important thing at the moment. Count on your mates and tell them everything. I may not have one myself but I know from others," Damon says.

    "I know dad. As for the mates thing are you with the Cullen's at the moment?"

    "Yes they are staying at the boarding house since we have plenty of room. Now I'll let you go enjoy time with your mates. I'll talk to you soon."

    Isa hangs up the phone and smiles. She lies back on the bed with a plop. Klaus chuckles and moved closer. The two are still only in their under clothes.

                                                                                          ~ ~ ~

    We get a call from Jonas around 9pm saying that the house is ready and that Damon had dropped off Isa's stuff.

    "Do you guys want to get dressed and go over to the mansion?" I ask both my mate and brother.

    "God yes, I have some work to do and hope that my father brought my stuff over from Angie's."

    "He did, what do you have to do?" Klaus asks.

    She looks at him from over by the closet where she is grabbing a pair of my sweatpants and picking up Klaus' black shirt from the floor. She puts both on before answering.

    "I've been gathering information on the different types of supernatural creatures. I have a few more to add to add to the system."

    I look at her and smile. I then walk over to her and give her a kiss. Klaus gets the same idea as well.

    "You look sexy in our clothes," I whisper in her ear gently nipping at it.

    She shivers from the tone of my voice. She pulls away from us and starts walking to towards the foyer. We both quickly get dressed and follow her.

    "I don't know where I'm going," she giggles.

    I chuckle and pick her up walking to the elevator. Klaus follows us. I take her to the car and set her in the backseat.

    I drive the short distance to the mansion. Once we arrive we get out and head to the door. Knowing that Isa wants to do some research I take her to the study first.

    "All your books have been added to our collection. Why don't you take a seat while I go and make us some dinner."

    She nods and gives me a kiss on the lips. I look over to Klaus and he nods his head going and pulling Isa into his lap on the swivel chair.

    I leave them to do some research while I go and get things to make dinner. 


	21. Join me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa tries to get over virgin nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope enjoy this chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.  
> Kisses,  
> Cennedi

Klaus pulls me into his lap and I lean my head against him.

    "Klaus I need a couple of books and my laptop but I don't want to get up."

    "Then don't get up. You can focus on that later."

    I nod my head in response and move to get more comfortable. Klaus grabs the arms of the chair.

    "Sweetheart if you do that again it's going to be very hard to keep my control. I promised that we would wait till your ready."

    "Maybe I am. Take a bath with me. You and Lijah both. This is me trying to make peace with my virgin nerves," I explain.

    He kisses my neck while sucking just enough to leave a mark.

    "Are you sure my Love? We're willing to wait."

    "I'm sure. I'll get Lijah while you start the water. Make it a bit warmer than a human could stand. I feel temperate differently."

    "Of course Sweetheart," he says with a smile.

     I get up and walk towards the kitchen. I find Lijah putting something in the oven. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and putting my head in the crook of his neck.

    "Come join your brother and I for a bath. I want this, I want to share this experience with you."

    "Darling are you sure? I can wait. I don't want to pressure you into this. If you're not ready we can wait," he says making sure I'm totally ready.

    "Yes Lijah I'm ready for this. I want to be yours and Nik's forever. I'm ready to start the next chapter of my life."

    He smiles and and turns around to face me. He pulls me into him and kisses the top of my head. He then walks over to a ice cooler and pulls out a bottle of wine. He grabs three glasses and then leads me to the bathroom.   
Nik hears us come in and takes a glass from Lijah.

   "Come here my Love, feel the water make sure it's not too warm," Nik says.

    I walk over and put my hand in the water. It's feels comfortable. I nod my head telling him it's okay.

    He smiles. Then him and Lijah come and start kissing my neck and face. I lean forward and wrap my arms around Lijah neck. Klaus starts to pull on the hem of my shirt. I let go of Lijah and allow Nik to remove my shirt.

    He kisses down the back of my neck and across my shoulder blades. He gets to the clasp of my bra and undoes it. Meanwhile Lijah takes off his shirt and and pants leaving him only in his underwear.

    I turn and face Nik and pull his shirt off while Lijah reaches around to the front of my pants and starts to pull them off. Once I'm left in only my panties both Elijah and Klaus strip down the rest of the way. I take off my pink panties leaving my entire body exposed.

    The boys walk me over to the tub that is filled with lavender scented bubble bath. There is also candles on the sink. Nik gets in first and leans back. He puts his hand out for me to take. I step into the water then lean against him sighing. Lijah sits facing Nik and I. He puts my feet on his lap.

    He then pours all of us a glass of wine.

    " You are stunning mia bella," Lijah states massaging my feet.

    I take a sip of my wine setting the glass on the edge of the tub.


	22. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lijah, Isa, and Nik take the next step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.   
> Kisses,  
> Cennedi

    "Sweetheart, we can only ask so many times. Are you sure you want to do this? There's a chance we may change you so there is no human left in you., I don't know if that means you will lose you witch power or not," Nik says with Elijah nodding.

    "I won't lose my witch powers. I know that I want this for sure. We have see what the bonds been causing. I don't think I would be able leave either of your sides till we mate. Plus I would rather be mated before the confrontation."

    "Okay mia bella. As long as you're sure," Lijah says smiling.

**_3rd person POV_ **

    Klaus once again wraps his arms around her pulling her up slightly higher on his chest. He kisses the top of her head causing her sigh and relax into him. He moves to the sensitive spot behind her ear and nips at it lightly causing her to shiver. Lijah see's this and smirks. He makes Isa look into his eyes as he rubs his hands up the inside of her thighs. She grinds into Nik when he kisses her neck. They continue to work her up till she's close to climaxing.

    "I think we should move this to the bedroom..." Nik says.

    He picks his mate up and vamp speeds to the bed. Elijah follows.

    Nik sets her down on the bed and moves behind her. Elijah comes in front of her and makes her lay back against Klaus.

   "This is your last chance to back out mia carissima."

    "But Lijah, Nik, I don't want to wait. I want to know what it is like having you. Knowing that you are my first and last, knowing I am your last. I want to know what I have been missing. I want to feel closer to both of you."

    She snuggles into Nik's arms, not mistaking the evidence of his arousal on her back.

    "With all that's coming with the Volturi I can't help but think that with all I have been told and seen, this will be safer for all of us."

    She looks up at them, staring into their eyes, "I don't want to lose you guys. Either by my own death or by yours. These feelings, they may have been sudden to everyone else, but I can't stand to be away from you, I feel only complete when you are next to me. I feel for the first time in a long time, safe. Loved. Cherished. The feel of your arms are home, and the feeling of you next to me is  un-explainable. Which makes me wonder how you will feel inside of me, when the three of us are joined closer than any other beings on the planet. I deserve that. You both deserve that with all the pain you have felt over the years."

    "We love you sweetheart. We don't want to lose you either. You have come to mean the world to me in less than twenty four hours. I want to spend every moment of forever with you and I'm sure Elijah feels the same way," he finishes by kissing her passionately.

    Elijah trails his hands down her body, admiring it. Loving how creamy her skin is next to his.

    When he reaches her hips, he smirks as she tries to move under him. But he ignores her, and lightly trails his hands down the outside of legs, moving them outside of his own. He is enjoying the view, knowing no one has or will see what is in front of him.

    Watching him, Isa can see the moment when his possessiveness comes over him. His eyes darken, and the veins around his eyes darken slightly. Not enough for anyone else to notice, but enough for her, who studies his face as though it is a portrait, notices.

    When his eyes flick up to hers, he grins and then without warning, he is between her thighs, his tongue making a sweep from her clit to her entrance.

    Her hips try to rock, but Nik holds her to him, as they start to educate her on the lessons they have learned over the years. And before Isa is unable to think anymore, she thanks everyone who taught them.

    Lijah Looks into her eyes to make sure what he is doing is right. She moves her hands into his brown hair.

    Nik moves his hand in between both of them rubbing at her clit. She moans in pleasure.

    "Lijah, I need you now," she says breathily.

    Nik moves his hands up to her shoulders rubbing them gently as Lijah lines himself up. He enters her slowly and Nik whispers sweet nothings in her ear while she adjust to his size. Lijah waits till she gives him the okay to continue.

    She moves her hips slowly nodding her head at Lijah telling him it's okay to move. He sets a slow pace bringing her closer to the edge. Nik kisses her neck and massages her breasts.

    "Lijah!" She moans.

    He picks up his pace just a bit knowing that she is getting close. Nik trails his down the front of her body and to her clit. In doing this it takes her over the edge.

    Lijah and Isa bite each other in the neck drinking each others blood and completing the mating. They both release each other and lick the bite clean. Isa kisses Lijah slowly as he pulls out of her.

    Nik and Lijah trade spots.

                                                                                          ~ ~ ~

Isa's POV

    I lay in both my mates arms after our mating enjoying knowing that they are both mine and mine alone for eternity. Being with both my mates I can say that their personalities fit the same way they make love.

    Elijah is sweet and gentle always mindful of what he is doing. Nik is rougher more dominate. He likes to leave marks on my skin. Which stay due to my witch or partial human side. 

    I snuggle farther into the side of Lijah. I close my eyes and try to drift off into a partial slumber.


	23. Changes

Dream Sequence

    I look around and see that I am in the same place as I was after I passed out. I call out for Anna knowing she is the one who brought me back to this dream world. 

    “Anna! Why did you bring me back to this place? Do you know something that I need to?” I ask seeing her appear from behind a tree. 

    “You have solidified your bonds with your mates. That was a good choice. I’ve pulled you into this dream to tell you all about how your life will be changed from this point forward,” She says walking closer to me.

    “What do you mean by changes?” 

    She motions me over to a bench and we sit down. Suddenly she has a bunch of a papers and folders on the wooden table.I go to grab one of them but Anna swats my hand away. 

    “It’s better if I explain this to you. We will start with your mates.” 

    She opens a folder that has information about my mates. She hands me one of the papers. 

    “You and your mates will not be able be able to be killed unless both of your mates are staked with the white oak. Now as for the little daggers that Klaus has for each of his family members, it will no longer work on Elija-”

    “Wait so you’re saying that Lijah is immune to it like Nik?” 

    “Mmhhm. You also won’t be able to feed from anyone but your mates. They will drink blood from other humans and then you will feed from them. The blood won’t taste the same to them either. The nutrients they don’t get from the blood they drink directly from the source they will get from you,” she says making me confused. 

    “Are other mated Vampires like this or just us? I mean I never met another mated pair before.” 

    “There has only ever been one other pair like this. Though it’s a little different. The mated pair would be Finn and Sage. Klaus and Elijah’s other brother. He is currently daggered so Sage is not getting blood. She’s basically a human at the moment.” 

    “Okay this is weird. Any other stuff I need to know?”

    “You’re going to start nesting soon. You will do that after your first mating and again when you become pregnant. Now for that to work that would mean the the wolf in you will have to go into heat. You will need to be with Klaus only at that time,” Anna states.

    “This is all too much at the moment can we put this on hold and just explain everything as it comes up? Anna I may be a vampire/witch/wolf/angel, but that doesn’t mean that I can handle all this info at once!” 

    “Fine, we'll take things in little bits. Now I will start coming to you on earth instead of in dreams.” 

    I wake back up in my mates arms with them looking at me with concern. 

    “Umm… hi?” I ask.

    “Are you okay? You started shifting and stirring in your sleep. You kept saying something about Anna,” Lijah states. 

    I look at both of them with a confused face. I talk in my sleep?

   “I was with Anna in my dream world. She was telling me more about who I am and what’s going to change between the three of us,” I pause waiting to see if they ask questions.

   “What is going to change between us Love?” Nik asks. 

   “Well for starters the dagger will no longer work on Lijah. Don’t ask why or how because I don’t know. Also I won’t be able to die unless both of you are staked with White Oak-” I’m cut off  by both my mates letting out a sigh of relief. 

    “As I was saying, another thing that will be changing between us is that I won’t be able to feed off humans anymore. I will feed off of you. You will feed as normal though the blood will taste off or sour I guess. What you don’t get from them  you will get from me,” I finish my explanation. 

    My mates sit closer to me and hold me. 

    “I think Finn and Sage were like that. I remember him saying something about blood not tasting the same anymore,” Lijah says. 

    I nod my head telling him he’s right. Now that we got all the important stuff down, I look around the room. I calculate what all I want to change in here. 

    “Nik, Lijah, I need to go shopping for the house. It needs a woman's touch,” I whine. 

    “Looks like your nesting instincts have kicked in,” Lijah says with a chuckle. 

    I lightly growl out him making Nik grin. 

    “You wolf is making an appearance Love.” 

    I give Nik the middle finger. 


	24. Decisions Pt. 1

    I get dressed in a mint green of the shoulder top and and black skirt. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail and put in a mint green bow. I complete my outfit for the day with blue heels with flowers on them.

    My mates put on their usual outfits. Nik with his black pants, henley, and jacket. Lijah with his suit.

    The lead me out of the room and into the kitchen. Lijah and Nik pull out two blood bags. They both drink them quickly. The only difference is that Lijah puts his in a mug and warms it up.

    "Come here Love, you need to feed," Nik says and offers me his wrist.

    I let my face change and lightly grab his wrist. I gently bite down taking a few deep gulps. It taste different than what it usually does. I release his wrist once I feel sated.

    "I could get used to this," Nik says with lust.

    I chuckle and hug him. I look at him and offer him my neck. Klaus looks at me and tilts his head.

    "You need to feed from me as well. You aren't getting all the nutrition you need. So both of you need to drink at least a little bit of my blood," I explain.

    Nik comes over to me and kisses my neck. He lets his fangs go into my neck. He takes a few gulps with a sigh of pleasure. He removes his fang from my neck. Elijah comes over and takes my wrist.

    "Are you sure you can handle more blood being taken from you?" he asks.

    "I'm sure Lijah. You need my blood just as much as I need it. Like I said there is a lot of things that are going to be happening now that we are mated," I explain.

    He nods his head finally taking my wrist and drinking the blood.

    "So what else is going to be changing for us? All good I hope," Nik says wanting more details on what's to come.

    Elijah lets go of my wrist and pulls me into a hug.

    "Well I'm eventually going to into heat... er well my wolf part of me will. That means that Nik you will be the only one that will be able to be around me."

    He looks at me with confusion.

    "Why would you go into heat? Wolves do that when they are ready to bare a litter of pups. It doesn't happen with werewolves."

    "Anna said I would bear children because once you break your curse you will indeed be able to have children. I guess me going into heat guarantees that it happens," I say.

    "One of nature's many loopholes. Who would have thought," Lijah states.

    We leave the kitchen and head to the front door. I take both Lijah and Nik's hands as we walk out the door and to the car. Nik gets in the driver's seat of the car and I sit on the console before Lijah gets in the passenger seat.

    We drive to the nearest furniture store so I can get the items for the house. I made a mental list of what all would be needed for each room. New curtains are a must it's too dark in the place and needs light.

    Lijah has his hand on my knee and is rubbing slow, lazy circles with the pad of his thumb. I put my hand on top of his hand. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back lacing my fingers with his.

    We pull up to the home store named INCERT NAME 

    TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY VAMPIRES

    Lijah, NIk, and I go to Mystic grill for lunch. Walking in I take stock of who is where and what they are doing. I find that the "gang" is here along with the Rose and Emmett.

    Nik gets us a booth in the back of the place and I go up to the bar and talk to Matt.

    "Hiya Matty!" I say with a smile.

    He looks at me and smiles in return. He moves closer to where I'm standing.

    "Hi Isa, what can I get you?"

    "An Ice tea, two bourbons, and fries. I'm not here alone so don't question me."

    "Got it, I will bring that over to you. So how are you? Elena said you were sick."

    Oh shit. I forgot he didn't know about all the supernatural stuff.

    "I'm doing much better now. I must have caught a bug or something."

    He nods his head. I give him a smile as he hands me the drinks. I walk back over to the table and sit down next to Nik. He wraps his arm around my shoulder. Leaning into his side I kiss his cheek.

    "I hate that the "save Elena group" is keeping that boy in the dark about everything. Something is going to happen to him if they don't," I say with a sigh.

    "Speaking of them, what are we going to do about breaking my curse? We all it would be for the best if I did."

    Lijah looks at me and fiddles his hands.

    "I have a plan for that. I had a witch make a potion for Katerina before she took matters into her own hands. It will bring her back after you complete the ritual," he says cautiously.

    Nik looks at him and sighs. He pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head.

    "Well that could definitely be a possibility depending on how we all feel about her by the next full moon. I know she is related to you Love, so it will be up to you."


	25. Decisions Pt. 2

    How am I supposed to answer him? Elena is my family but she is also the key to everything. Will the potion really work? I feel we need more information on everything. I have this feeling that not everything will go as planned.

    "I think we need more information on everything before we make a decision. I know you trust your witch Lijah but I need to know that it works. I would rather figure out one myself before putting blind trust into someone else," I explain.

    Lijah gives me a small smile and nods his head. I take a drink of my tea.

    "What else need planned out? How much time do we have before this whole thing goes down?" Nik asks.

    "We have at least another two months. As for things that need planned that will involve everyone."

    I shuffle away from Nik and out of the booth again. My boys follow me. I walk over to the gang. I sit down on my dad's lap.

    "Well hello there Isa," he says with a chuckle.

    I smile at him and address everyone else.

    "I want everyone to meet at the boarding house in twenty minutes that means round up the Cullen's as well," I state without giving away what I'm thinking.

    The teens look at each other and Caroline pouts. What is her issue?

    "But tonight's my girl's night," she whines.

    I look at her with a bitch face. She really needs to understand that there is danger lurking on the horizon.

    "Barbie, please there is danger coming for all of us. I would like to be prepared so that my final vision doesn't come true!"

    She sighs and nods. Matt comes over with my fries. I thank him and eat a few. Damon steals a few here and there. I finish them quickly and get up.

    I fix my skirt and take my mates hands. "We leave now. I want to get all my ducks in a row."


	26. Angels are real an so is the dangers ahead

My mates and I pull up to the boarding house. I enter the house holding a notebook filled with things I've seen in my visions and information Anna gave me.

    I walk into the main room and see Dad has a woman pinned against the wall and everyone else is just watching.

    "What the hell is going on here?"

    Uncle Stefan looks up from where he's watching Elena.

    "This person 'flashed' into the room and now..." he says while waving his arm towards my very stupid father.

    Seriously can he not try to kill everyone he doesn't know?

    I look closer at the woman and realize it's Anna.

    "Anna?"

    She looks over at me and gives a smile. Dad pushes her against the bookshelf. Books go flying off and Anna winces.

    "Dad let go of her. She isn't going to hurt anyone. I know her, er... well kinda know her."

    He lets go of her and she runs over to me and pulls me into her arms. I feel feathers wrap around me like a cocoon.

    "I told you I would be seeing you outside of your dreams. I finally got permission to meet you in person!"

    I look at her and smile. I look around the room. Everyone but Lijah and Nik have questioning looks on their faces.

    "Oh, Cullen's, Scooby Gang, this is Anna. She's a guardian angel."

    Carlisle looks at me and frowns. He scrunches his eyebrows like he does when he's thinking.

    "Umm, I hate to break this to both of you but angels aren't real," Emmett says looking at us like we're crazy.

    She looks at him then as if an invisible cloak is lifted her huge feathery white wings appear from her back.

    Lijah pulls me into his side. He looks at Anna with curiosity.

    "I thought I felt feathers when you hugged me," I state.

    She giggles and I realize she os just like everyone else and not the straight to the point angel she was in my dreams.

    "I'm here to help Isa adapt to her new life and help explain everything to you," she says going back to being the badass angel.

    I go and take a seat on the floor and both of my mates sit around me. Nik being cautious and seeping authority. Jasper looks at us and smiles.

    "I want to talk to you later," I tell him mentally.

    He nods his head and I start to explain everything.

    "Okay so all of you saw my vision er well some of it. I would like to explain everything in more detail. Edward has gone to the Volturi and told them he does not wish to live without me. What he doesn't know that is I'm the PureBlood. So the Volturi are coming to kill me and the Cullen's for exposing and breaking the number one law," I explain.

    The Cullen's tense hearing this and the Denali's look like they don't want to be apart of this.

    Anna picks up where I left off. "Now from what I've shown Isa, it will end up being a blood bath no matter what we do. So the only thing I can think of is that we need to gather more of the Cold Ones, Originals, normal vampires, witches, wolves or shifters, and I'll gather more angels. We may be able to show them that Isa is not a threat."

    I look at Nik and Lijah and motion for them to add some of the other information they have learned.

    "I don't want this to come to a fight but we have one thing we don't have to worry about. Isa can not be killed unless Niklaus and myself are staked with white oak. All of which has been burned. This takes care of one of the dreams Isa had before we mated. She had seen everyone but Niklaus and I die. She then saw us mourning her. Now that we are mated she is unable to die," Lijah explains much better than I could.

    Anna moves to the middle of the room. We all wait patiently while she looks around everyone. The Cullen and Denali's faces show interest. While the Whitlock coven shows fierce protectiveness.

    "This battle isn't just about saving Isa and her family, no this battle is one that will protect the whole supernatural world. The Volturi have too much power and need to be stopped," Anna explains nonchalantly.

    There's a round of agreement and Jasper and his venom brother and sister move and stand behind my mates and I. Jasper rests a hand on my back and pushes waves of comfort into me. Lijah and Nik look at him. He gives a slight nod showing that it was him who was controlling my emotions and in turn theirs.

    "Not many of you know this but the Volturi have been slowly taking witch children from their families along with the Children of the moon. They have found a way with the help of the witch children to control the wolves. They want to be the kings of all the supernatural not just Cold Ones. If this continues humans could be next," Jasper says.

    "Uh oh, the Major has come out to play!" Emmett yells.


	27. Nik's Musings

    My mates other family is really intense to say the least. The family is made up of seven other "vampires" who constantly deprive themselves of what they need.

    The only ones I would ever associate with would be the one they call the Major and the two other members of his small clan. The three Whitlock's seem to have a special bond with Isa.

    As for the angel in the room she seems genuinely concerned with her safety and well being. She is different though almost like a soldier that can't show emotion. But as soon as Isa's around she brightens up and is full of character. Is there something more going on from wherever she's from? Is that why she's so adamant to help, she wants change for her own world as well.

    Joining back into the conversation I see that Isa and Jasper have gone off to a different room to talk and Carlisle is talking to Anna. Everyone has dispersed around in other places of the boarding house or left to hunt.


	28. A heart to heart

    I get up from Elijah's lap. I give him a quick peck on the lips and walk over to Jasper. I motion him into the next room over.

    He follows me and we go and sit on the floor. I look at him while I sit with my legs criss crossed. He does the same.

    "How are you really doing Isa and don't try to lie to me. I will know."

    I sigh and look at his face.

    "I'm overwhelmed. This is a lot to on and I'm not sure I will be able to handle everything by myself," I say quietly not really wanting to admit my struggles to grasp everything.

    "Isa you're not alone you have your mates and the Whitlock's. You also have the Cullen's and the wolf pack. You have your new friends. So no Isa you won't be going through this alone. In fact you will have even more people on your side once we start to gather witnesses."

    I smile and nod my head. Jasper gets up and pulls me into a hug. I let him enjoying his company.

    "I think there is more than us just being friends. I feel like we are connected at a stronger level. I feel the same way with Pete and Char."

    He runs his fingers through my hair. I rest my head against his shoulder.

    "I know Isa, I feel it too. From the way it feels to me it is a sibling bond. If Marcus was here he would be able to tell us for sure."

    I nod in his shoulder. I feel Pete and Char enter the room. I look over at them and they smile. I let go of Jasper and give Char my cute yet fierce sister a hug and kiss on the cheek. I then give Pete a hug and a slap on the back of his head.

    "Hey what was that for?" He asks rubbing the back of his head.

    "That was for you not telling me about all of this sibling crap when we first met several years ago."

    He laughs and pulls both Jasper and Char closer to him. I look at them with confusion.

    "Jasper what is your actual relationship with Pete and Char?" I ask thinking I already know.

    They all look at me and sigh. I use my magic to make the room sound proof.

    "Anything said now will not be heard by anyone else. Though Pete I think you already know that."

    "Well, Alice isn't my mate. She's been more of a companion. We both are just playing the part for the Cullen's. I'm part of what our kind call all triad. Or like in your case a very special type of mate," Jasper explains.

   "So would I technically be part of a triad as well?"

    Pete nods his head with a smirk.

   "Triads are protected under Volturi law. The kings however are not a triad if that's what you are thinking."

    It's my turn to smirk. Maybe I do have a way to protect my family without having to fight. If I can prove to the Volturi that I am indeed part of a triad they would have to let us live or they would be breaking their own laws.

    My mates feeling my giddy emotions come into the room.

    "What has you so excited?" Nik asks pulling me close to him and kissing my neck.

    "I may have just found a way to persuade the Volturi not to kill us and to allow us more time to plan their ultimate demise," I explain with a smirk still on my pale face.

    I push my raven hair out of my face and turn to look at my mates before continuing.

    "We are a triad. A rare group of vampires chosen to help protect all supernaturals. Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper are another one. We are even more rare than mates. I should have realized it sooner. For god sakes I study the supernatural world!"

    "Which protects us under the Volturi law. They can't hurt us it's another one of their laws. This one created by Marcus. He was part of a triad before both of his other mates perished because of the children on the moon," Lijah states catching on.

    "It seems we will have to tell the others now. Jasper are you sure you want to share this with the Cullen's? They have only ever known you to be Alice's mate," I ask knowing that this could change the way his family thinks of him.

    He runs his hands through his honey blonde curls and looks at Pete and Char. I see him close his eyes as if in deep thought.

    "Yes, I have a family and if this changes the way the Cullen's think of me, well then they are just going to lose a powerful member and protector."

    Let the drama begin. 


	29. Triads explained

Jasper's POV

    I guess it's time I finally tell the Cullen's the Truth. I have lied to them for so long what if they don't want to be around me after this?

    Isa and her mates walk out of the room we are in and back to the main room. Pete, Char, and myself follow. All of the Cullen's are now back along with the Shifters, and Denali's.

    "Everyone listen up! We may have just figured out a way to not have to fight with the Volturi." Isa yells.

    Everyone in the room turns to look at us. I feel the emotional energy in the room. The only emotion I can feel is confusion.

    I take this s my time to get the ball rolling. I look quickly at Alice and she nods her head in approval. It isn't only my life I could be ruining it could also be my best friends.

     "How many of you know what a Triad is?" I ask.

     A few hands go up. It seems most of the people who know are cold ones and a few of the Shifters.

    "Good. Now for those of you who don't know, a Triad is a group of three supernatural creatures who are mated. They are very rare and as of now there are only two full sets and ⅓ of another."

    Carlisle looks at me and tilts his head. "What does this have to do with Isa, Jasper?"

    Peter is the one to answer that one.

    "We're getting to that doc. Now as he was saying, there are only two full sets myself being a part of one. Isa being apart of another. We are deemed the protectors of the supernatural worlds."

    Damon gets up and paces. I can see that in his face he has figured out the sets.

    "So Peter, you, Jasper, and Charlotte are a Triad and Isa, Klaus, and Elijah are the other. So who is the other member of a Triad?"

    "That would be Marcus of the Volturi he was part of one but his two other mates perished after the children of the moon attacked them. He put into place a law that protects all triads," Eleazar says.

    Carlisle sighs and looks Pete, Char, and I. Alice creeps closer to us. Every triad has a fourth member who is deemed the protector of the set.

    "So what does that make Alice?" Carlisle asks.

    "I'm their protector. It is my job to make sure that all three of them remain safe at all times. The youngest is always the one that protectors usually keep an extra eye on but in this case it was the oldest due to all the torture he endured during his time in the Southern Vampire wars," she explains calmly.

    Elijah and Niklaus pull Isa closer to them and look over at our direction. Isa grabs both of her mates hands and she calms down into a state of almost sleep.

    "Who is our protector? As far as I can tell there are two possible people. It's either Angela or Anna," Niklaus states.

    Anna suddenly flashes into the room. She takes a quick look around and see's that there is a ton of us in this house.

    "I can assure you that I am not your protector. I am merely Isabel's guardian angel because she is the Pureblood. Angela is indeed your protector and will being coming with me for her training," she says.

    Anna grabs Angela and flashes out of the room.

    Let fun begin.


	30. Training

**Angela's POV**

    Anna flashes us to an open field somewhere. I look at my surroundings. To my left is a table with different types of weapons on it. To my right there is a group of people I don't know.

    "Anna, where are we?"

    The angel looks at me with a smirk.

    "Welcome to Heaven. Humans can't usually enter unless they are dead but I've been granted special permission to bring you here."

    The other angels move closer to us. They almost seem to be floating. I still can't see their wings.

    "Okay but why am I here?"

    "You must be trained to be a protector. It will require a lot of work."

    Anna goes to the table and picks up a two small swords of some sort. She walks back over to me her red hair blowing behind her. She hands me the sword and take it gingerly.

    I'm not the type of person who likes violence.

    "This is angel blade. It kills us. You will be learning to use this on these rogue angels." She says pointing towards the other angels with us.

    I look at the silver blade in my hand with wonder. This can kill angels but what's the point in learning to use it if I'm going to be protecting Vampires and the Pureblood.

    I voice my confusion. "Anna how is this going to help me with protecting Isa and her mates?"

    The angel looks at me with annoyance.

    "The blade kills all supernatural creatures. All protectors receive one. They are only called angel blades because we are the only ones who can make them. Well time we learn to fight yes?"  
I nod my head and she leads me into the middle of the field.

~~~

    I look at all the dead angels on the ground around me. There is smoke and outlines of wings scorched into the once green grass.

    I look at Anna with pain on my face. I never wanted to be a killer. I'm a Witch and we are supposed to protect nature not destroy it.

    "I didn't want to do this! Why would you make me do this?" I say breaking down from the guilt.

    She doesn't answer me. I'm flashed back into the living room of the boarding house. I look around for Anna but she's not hear.

    I let out a aggravated sigh. Stefan walks into the room and jumps.

    "When did you get back Angela and why are you hear and not at your own house?"

    My only response is to launch myself into his arms. He pulls me into his chest stroking my hair.

    "Sh... calm down. What happened while you were with Anna?"

    He pulls my over to sit on the couch. I sit beside him looking at the ground.

    "She taught me how to fight and protect. I killed about two dozen angels for my training. It was awful. I'm not a killer Stefan," I cry.

    He lifts my chin to look at him. I cast my eyes downward and he squeezes my jaw lightly. I look him in the eyes. He pulls the necklace off my neck and throws it. I am now completely out of vervain protection.

    "Angela listen to me. The guilt that's eating you isn't there. You will remember nothing but that you now have the skills you need to protect your charges." He compels me.

    "I remember nothing but that I now have the skills to protect Isa and her mates."

    He looks me in the eyes once more.

    "Now sleep."


	31. Let's Run

A week after Anna showed up, we left to gather witnesses. The boarding house is filled to the max as is the Mikaelson mansion.

Nik and I are currently walking through the woods. I needed to be away from all the Supernaturals that are around.

"Love are you okay?" Nik asks lovingly.

"I just needed to get away from everyone. My magic was being over stimulated from all the energy coming them."

He pulls me into his side and we stroll over to a fallen tree. I Nik sits down and pulls me onto his lap.

"Love, I can feel your wolf. I haven't been able to before. Why do you think that is?"

I look at him in confusion.

"I haven't triggered the curse. Maybe it's because I've been around a lot of supernaturals lately and it's causing my wolf to move foreward to protect the ones I love. Maybe my I don't need to trigger the curse, maybe I can just change at will."

He nuzzles his face into my neck. I hear a soft growl come from him. I calm down instantly. My wolf whimpers inside me wanting to be let free.

"Love, let your wolf free. We'll go on a run. It it will be painful at first since you haven't turned before, but once it's over you will feel amazing."

I get up off of his lap and walk a little away from him. He watches as I let my wolf move forward. My bones snap and crack. I yell out in pain. Nik comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder. He whispers sweet nothings as my bones break and reform.

Fur starts to form on my hands. About 20 minutes later my transformation is complete.

I look around and see Nik. I whine and walk towards him. He bends down and scratches behind my pointy ears.

"Your wolf is beautiful love," he states with a smile.

I lick his hand when it's close to my snout. He retracts his hand and looks at me with confusion.

"Why did you lick me?"

I only look at him and give him a wolfy grin. He shakes his head and transforms into his own wolf. (They broke the curse a different way. Will be explained in a flashback)We take off farther into the woods.

 I run past Nik and turn my head slightly to look at him.

He catches up to me and bumps into my side lightly. We both tumble down a hill and land in a meadow. I look at him with a look of hunger. He comes towards me and nuzzles his snout into my neck. He lightly bites into it causing me to let out a whine. Always has to show his dominance doesn't he.

I feel a sudden heat run through my body. Niklaus notices and smells the air. I whine again and move my body uncomfortably. Nik shifts back into his human form.

"Love shift back for me. You must have gone into heat when you shifted. I'll take us someplace private until it's over." He whispers in my ear. I let myself shift back into my human form.

"Nik help me," I cry.

"I will Little wolf, I will." He whispers and picks me up taking me god knows where.


	32. Where did they go?

I watch the Supernatural creatures in the mansion like a hawk. I don't need them causing any trouble.

"Elijah, where did our brother dearest go with my soon to be sister in law?" Rebekah asks.

I look at her in confusion.I use my mate bond to figure out where they ran off to.

"They went for a walk in the woods. Isa has been saying she feels drained being around so many supernaturals."

Rebekah watches a few of the shifters as they scarf down food that Mrs.Cullen made for them.

"Oh. Well I'm going to go find them so I can take Isa shopping. Maybe that will help her feel better." She states with a small smile on her face.

Something changes with the mate bond and I listen closely to Isa and Niklaus' thoughts.

 _"Brother is everything okay?"_  I ask mentally.

"Isa's wolf came through. It was causing her pain so she's shifting and we are going to go for a run. Hopefully that will help her wolf stay at bay until the next full moon."

Rebekah heads for the door of the mansion. I flash over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave them be sister. Isa just shifted for the first time. They need some times to themselves."

She huffs and walks back towards the stairs. She walks up them and slams her bedroom door closed. I chuckle.

I walk over to the Whitlocks who are huddled up in a corner together.

"Elijah, everything okay?" Jasper asks.

I sit down next to the three of them. I rest my head in my hand before answering.

"Everything is fine. Isa just shifted into her wolf for the first time and I fear it will send her into heat. Which isn't the best thing for everything that's going on."

Peter looks at me with a knowing look. I sigh.

"Sorry man but it's going to happen. The good thing is that she won't get pregnant during her first mating after shifting." Peter explains.

Charlotte and Jasper smack the back of his. He shoots both of them a playful glare. I shake my head at their antics.

"Thank you Peter for your all so helpful imformation." I deadpan.

"Always happy to help Elijah."

"I would like to apologize for my stupid husband. He doesn't have a brain." Charlotte says with a smile.

"Hey! I do too have a brain!" Peter defends himself.

Jasper laughs and turns to me.

"How is Isa handling all this? She had told me before we started gathering witnesses that she was stressed."

I take a few moment to think about how Isa has been acting lately.

"She's still stressed maybe even moreso now. She doesn't like being surrounded with so many supernatural creatures."

He nods his head. If only I knew how to help relieve some of her stress.

"Her shifting should help a little with that. I had been feeling something different coming from her for a few days now. I think she has been so stressed because her wolf wants to protect you and Nik. Even if she knows that you are both safe."

"I hope so. I feel useless to help her right now."

I give the Whitlocks a smile and walk away to find Kol and make sure he's not causing trouble. I walk over towards the stairs and see Damon and Kol in a heated conversation.

"Kol, Damon, knock it off. The last thing we need right now is fighting within our ranks. Now Kol just leave Elena alone. Damon, Kol is all bark and no bite so you don't have to worry about him." I say playing peace keeper while Isa is away.

"Where's my daughter Elijah?"

I take a moment to think about how I want to handle this. I'm just going to have to be blunt.

"She phased for the first time and it sent her into heat. Nik took her somewhere safe until it's over."

"WHAT! Isa never killed anyone how the hell did she trigger her curse? And it's not a full moon."

I take a step towards Damon and push him against the wall by his throat.

"Damon calm down. She can change at will like Nik can. They will be back in a few days."

I let go of his neck and step back. He gasps and grabs his neck. He nods at me and I move away from him.

Please let her heat be short. I don't think I can take being left here with all these supernaturals without killing someone.


	33. After Effects

I wake in a large bed in what appears to be a cabin. I smile as I remember what happened last night.

Beside me Nik soft snores fill me ears. I roll onto my side and look at him. He looks peaceful when he sleeps. Like all the stress he is under just disappears.

I reach out my hand and gently rub my thumb across his cheek. I his face scrunches slightly before his eyes pop open. He turns his head slightly to the left and looks at me.

"Good morning Love. How do you feel?"

I smile and move to lay my head on his bare chest. He pulls the sheet up to over my shoulders when I let out a small shiver.

"I feel much better than I have the past few days."

"No more dire need to escape from all our supernatural allies?"

I chuckle and shake my head. Nik rubs his hand through my hair.

"Your wolf is very beautiful Love. It's a very pretty silver fur with dark black specks through it. Can I assume you feel much more intune with yourself now?"  
"Ya it's like- I don't even know how to describe it. It almost feels like a weight has been taken off my shoulders." I explain.

Nik sits up bringing me with him. He kisses my neck before moving to my lips. I turn to straddle him. My phone rings from over on the desk in the room.

"Leave it," he says huskily.

It stops ringing only to start right back up. I peck Nik on the lips once more before getting up off the bed brining the white sheet with me.

I look at the caller ID.

"Good morning Lijah." I say cheerily.

"Good morning sweetheart. Are you feeling better?" He asks.

"Much."

I move back over to the bed and put the phone on speaker knowing Nik can her it anyway.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to interrupt your time with my brother, but you really need to come back to our house."

"What? Elijah what's happened?" Nik asks.

"Some of our Cold One guests have decided that the locals make a good source of food. Sheriff Forbes is getting suspicious."

I let out a sigh and fall against the pillows. Nik looks at me with a smirk. I throw a pillow at his head.

"Really Love?"

My response is to throw another one at him.

"Lijah can you give the phone to either Jasper or Peter please. Preferably Peter."

I hear shuffling in the background.

"Ah Lil bit how was your adventures in wolfy sex? You used protection right?"

"Shut the hell up Peter! My sex life is none of your concern! Now please tell me why the hell human drinker Cold Ones are eating the townspeople! You know the rules!"

I hear someone get slapped and Peter groans.

"Really woman that hurt."

"I told you to get rid of the ones that broke the rules! Why are they still here?" Char yells.

I smirk, "Thanks char save me the trouble of having to do that when I get back."

"Sure thing sweets. I promise they will be gone by the time you get back. Oh and has anysort of mark appeared on your shoulder now that you shifted for the first time?"

I look at Nik who inspects my shoulder. He lets out a small gasp.

"Ya it's there Charlotte. It's a crescent moon shaped mark there." Nik states as he traces it.

"Keep that covered at all times. Peter said that's very important."

Nik continues to trace the mark with one of his fingers. I lean into his side.

"Any idea why that is babycakes?" I ask hoping it's not real bad.

"Nope not yet Lil bit." Peter says having taken the phone from Char.

"Great. Thanks Pirate Pete!" I say in a sing song voice.

Nik laughs and Peter growls.

"Please never call me that again!"

"Sure thing Pirate Pete." I say and hang up.


	34. Recounting Last Night With Elijah

The house is tense when Nik and I enter. I had borrowed a set of Elena's clothes seeing as it was her family's cabin. All of the traditional vampires are watching the Cold Ones like a hawk.

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask once I'm in the middle of the room.

Nik wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. Elijah walks back over to us and kisses my forehead.

"It's good to see you sweetheart." He whispers in my ear.

I move out from under Nik's arm and hug Elijah tightly. I've missed him more than I thought I would. He instantly wraps his arms around my waist. I put my head the crook of his neck.

"Sweetheart, I think you should talk with everyone. The Cold Ones aren't happy with us kicking out a few of the human drinkers."

I groan and pull away from him. He gives me a sympathetic look. I walk farther into the room and everyone looks at me.

"Good morning everyone. Now I know that a lot has gone on since my absence but I want you all to know that whatever has been done to remedy the problems was in the best interest of everyone here."

Carlisle looks at me with doubt.

"Carlisle is there something you would like to say?" I ask.

"Those vampires you kicked out were only feeding from the scum of this town. Wouldn't you rather leave the town safer than when you got here?"

I pace the length of the room with while my mates watch. I can feel the stress re-enter my body like a ton of bricks.

"Unfortunately this is not a good town for vampires of any kind. The local council, a secret group of vampire hunters made up of the founding families, will start to intervene if and when the townsfolk go missing. This will cause an issue for the permanent vampires in this town like my father and uncle along with my Caroline, who may I add is the sheriff's daughter."

"Much like our family Carlisle when the nomads were causing issues for us." Esme explains.

I nod and walk over to the window. I watch the sky as it gets darker and darker. Suddenly thunder booms, as a flash of lightning flashes across the sky.

"This was supposed to be a stress free day for my daughter and here you all are causing her to become stressed again." Dad says and rain pours from the sky. I realize this is my father's doing.

The Cullen's look down in shame while the Whitlock's stand tall ready to defend my at any time. Char glides over from Peter and whispers in my ear.

"Why don't you and Elijah go spend some time together. Nik, my idiot of a husband, and Major will hold down the fort."

I nod and take Lijah's hand pulling him towards the stairs.

"Sweetheart where are we going?"

I squeeze his hand and drag him up the stairs and to his room. The door closes with a small click and I know that no one will be able to hear us now.

"Char said that you and I should spend some time together and so I thought it would be a good time to explain what happened last night."

Lijah furrows his brows and pulls my over to his bed. He sits down, leaning against the headboard. I the sit down in between his legs.

"Are you sure Sweetheart? I know that was a very intimate thing between you and Niklaus."

I give him a bright smile and push my raven hair out of my face. My blue orbs meet his brown ones before I answer.

"I think it's only fair you know seeing as you couldn't/can't be there when it happens. It wasn't all passion though."

I whimper as Nik carries my to god knows where. He vamps speeds through the woods as my body temperature continues to rise. I pant and groan needing something, anything to cool me down.

"Love try to calm down. The more you fuss, the worse it's going to get. I promise you I will help you as soon as we get to the lake house."

"Nik please, I feel like I'm being microwaved!" I cry.

"The pain was the worst part. It was constant, never dulling or going away. The longer it went without Nik touching my skin in some way, the worse the heat got."

We enter the lakehouse and Nik sets my down gently on the bed. The burning suddenly grows tenfold. Tears stream down my face and I strip down out of Nik's clothing, which he was smart enough to take off before shifting into a wolf.

Nik comes back into the room with a wet cloth.

"Love, Lie down on the bed. Let me help you."

I do as he says and lean back against the pillows. Nik brings the cloth to my forehead and rubs his other up and down my arm. The moment his skin touches mine, I instantly cool down.

"Nik, you need to touch me. The skin to skin contact is what is helping my cool down. The cool cloth is doing nothing." I gasp out feeling like I'm suffocating.

"So neither of you knew all the logistics of what would happen when you went into heat?" Lijah asks rubbing his hand through my silky locks.

"Nope. We thought it would be like when we needed to mate for the first time where the need to ravish each other was the only thing we felt. It was more like a slow work up. With the skin to skin contact sometimes I would feel completely fine and at others I was in need of something more.

"N... Nik this isn't working anymore. I need you." I say as I feel my skin heat up to an uncomfortable level.

Nik moves so I'm lying under him. He kisses me passionately and slowly works his way down to my neck. Once I'm fully worked up, he moves to enter me.

"I love you Sweetheart." he whispers and enters me.

I let out a sigh of relief feeling myself cool down again. Nik shifts slightly and hits the spot causing me to moan out his name.

"Nik!" I gasp and he picks up his pace.

I moan and writhe grabbing onto the sheets. With each movement, I feel myself pulled closer and closer to the edge.

Nik! I'm close." I gasp out.

"I've got you Love, I've got you."

With one final thrust I'm pulled over the edge. My body cools down completely and all I feel is a euphoric feeling. I bite into Nik's neck and take slow gulps of his blood as he does the same to me.

We release each other and cuddle closer together before drifting to sleep.

"The cycle repeated itself a few times before we were sure it was over. Nik could tell by my scent. We know what to look for now so it doesn't get so out of control next time."

Lijah kisses my forehead and I move out of his lap to lay down. Lijah also lays down and moves the blanket onto us. I move my head to lay across his chest and allow myself to take a long needed nap.


	35. Lijah’s Musings

Isa curls into my side as she naps. She looks peaceful and relaxed. Her face free from worry lines and her dark black hair flowing down her shoulders is splayed against my chest.

She doesn't deserve all that she's been through. This stress isn't good for anyone. She shouldn't have gone into heat yet, I know that for a fact. Anna said that it wouldn't happen until after the battle. It was the stress that caused it. She needs out of here. I know she needs to be here for the battle even if Nik and I want to send her away.

Isa stirs and moves closer to me. I pull her on top of me. She smiles in her sleep. I really think Nik, Isa, and I should leave after all this is over. Take time to relax and really get to know each other. We could go somewhere she hasn't been before or somewhere she hasn't been in a while.

That's what we will do. I will make sure that she gets the time she needs to recover from all of this.


	36. Quality Time With Elijah

I wake to Lijah running his fingers through my hair. I stir just enough to look up at him. He stops what he's doing and helps me sit up.

"Well hello there Tiger. Did you sleep well?"

I nod and move to lean against him. He instantly winds his arms around my waist.

"We really need for all of this to be over," I sigh. "I can't keep stressing like this. It's causing me physical pain."

Lijah kisses my forehead and brushes his knuckles against my stomach.

"I know sweetheart. That's why Nik and I are taking you on a trip as soon as this is over. We can tell you need it."

Smiling I look at him and kiss his chin. Lijah has none of my chaste kiss and smashing his lips to mine. The moments interrupted when someone knocks on the door.

"Love, can I come in?" Nik asks.

Lijah moves my so I'm sitting beside him. "You can come in Nik."

He opens the door slowly and saunters in. He smells the air and smirks, his baby blue eyes turning a shade darker. He stalks towards the bed and pounces on me, leaving love bites on my neck.

"Nik!"

"Love, you smell different." He says when he moves away from my neck. 

I furrow my eyebrows. Lijah also sniffs at my neck and nods in a agreement.

"Different how?"

"I'm not entirely sure other than you smell sweeter. It may have something to do with shifting for the first time," Lijah states.

Would my scent really change that much because of shifting for the first time? Maybe Anna or Peter knows something more.

The burn of hunger licks at my throat and I swallow trying in vain to get it to go away.

"Isa, you need to feed. You haven't had enough the past few days." Lijah says offering his wrist.

I take it and bite. His blood flows into my mouth, I take long deep pulls until I feel stated. I remove my fans from him and we both groan from the lack of contact. I push my long ebony hair away from my neck.

"Feed baby. You also haven't been fully fed for three days."

He does as he's told and Nik holds me close to him. Lijah retracts his fangs and kisses my neck.

"I love you both so much."

"I love you too Sweetheart."

"I love you too Tiger."


	37. Let's Finish This!

(Angela's POV)

Snow Falls from the sky, moving in a seemingly practiced dance. It sticks to the grass below. I watch as the two Originals stand on either side of Isa as she watches the snow with worry on her face. The witnesses have been training for weeks but Isa's still worried about the outcome of this so called battle she saw.

The dark haired Original pulls Isa closer to him and places a loving kiss on the top of her head. The younger Original squeezes her hand. She looks at him with her half smile.

I sigh and turn away from the trio. This ordeal has been tough on everyone and I can't stand seeing Isa in so much mental pain. She has been my sister for as long as I can remember. She has always been there for me from the moment I learned how to ride a bike to finally admitting I like girls. She stayed by my side as I broke down in her living room. Not being able to face my parents after coming out to them. She held me and told me everything would be okay. She talked to my parents before they even got a chance to see me when they came to find me.

She is and will always be my best friend, sister, and confidant. I would die to protect her and hers, just as she would do with me.

I look around the mansion that has become my home over the last month. Vampires, Shifters, Hybrids, witches, and Cold Ones stand side by side chatting and laughing. Who would have thought that every supernatural creature could come together without starting a war with each other.

"It's time!" Alice yells bringing everyone's attention to her.

"They will be here tomorrow morning. We need to get to the location and set up for the night." Isa adds in coming to stand in the center of the room.

Her mates stand by watching her with loving gazes. I saunter over to her and give her a hug. She returns it eagerly not letting go.

"How did this become your life Angela? What happened to the cute little girl who never wanted to do anything but have me read her stories or play dolls with her?" She asks whimsically.

I smile and pull away slightly. "She grew up to be like her role model. I love you Isa. You are my sister, I promise we are going to make it out of this alive, even if I have to die trying."

Isa's eyes well up with tears and she pulls me back into her embrace, before letting go and wipes her eyes quickly giving me a teary eyed smile.

"I love you to my sweet child. You were the daughter I never got to have while I was human. And I promise you this, you will never have to die to protect me. I would never let that happen."

I grab her hand and we walk hand in hand out of the house meeting up with the two Original brothers.

~~~

Jacob drops drops some firewood in a makeshift fire pit. Isa and her mates stand off to the side of the group watching everyone interact. Benjamin's fingertips burst into flames and he throws the fire on the woods lighting up the bonfire. I smile and move closer to Rebekah. She smiles when she sees me standing next to her.

"That's what I'm talking about. A little pre-battle bonfire. Telling war stories." Jake says sitting down on a log next to Ben.

I look around at the group. "Or just standing there like frikin' status." I add pulling Rebekah to sit on one of the open logs across from Ben and Jake.

Garrett flashes over to the boys and sits down.

"Name any American battle I was there."

Jacob takes a moment to think and Isa, Klaus, and Elijah move closer to the group gathered.

"Little Bighorn."

"I came this close to biting Custer. But the Indians got to him first." Garrett states using his hands to show the distance between him and Custer.

I lean against Rebekah without noticing and watch as Kate sits next to Garrett.

"Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own."

The blonde Original smiles and chimes in. "I've watched as empires rise and fall yet the greatest of my families legacys was building up New Orleans. But we lost it to our biggest enemy——" She cuts off when Nik growls.

"If you're talking battles, you're talking about the Eleven Years War. No one does rebellion like the Irish." Liam from the Irish coven states with a proud look on his face.

"Liam, you lost the Eleven Years War." Isa deadpans.

"Aye. but it was one hell of a rebellion."

Soon as we were talking all the vampires who took up camp with us are standing around the fire listening to the stories. Isa raises her eyebrows with me and motions to my position with Rebekah. I go beet red and she winks at me.

"When we ruled, everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favor seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints." Vladimir or as I like to call him Dracula one, says with a longing look on his face.

"We were honest about what we were." Stefan continues.

Isa leaves her mates and sits next to me pulling me closer away from Rebekah and closer to me.

"Are you okay? I know I haven't really asked you how you were handling all of this."

I look up at her and shrug.

"I'm a witch, this is what my life entails. I have everything I need right her and this won't change that."

I move and lay down with my head on Isa's lap and my legs spread across Rebekah's.

"We've been waiting 1,500 years to return that favor. We have been ready to do battle for ages." Vladimir finishes his tale.

~~~

The group has gathered into the field waiting for the Volturi to show up. The four Original siblings stand together in a small group with Isa well protected. I stand with Jake, Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, and Alice. Everyone else stands together with their mates or in pairs.

Isa bounces on the balls of her feet and the Originals stand tall, focused on the task on hand. Both Elijah and Klaus grab one of Isa's hands to try and calm her down.

Soon enough the black and red coats of the Volturi become visible.

"The Redcoats are coming, the Redcoats are coming." Garrett chants and stands with Kate.

Isa stiffens when she makes out the faces of the three kings and Edward.

One of the kings steps in front of his guards to address Isa.

"Isabel, I see that you have found your mates. I think you know why I'm here," A man with bright crimson eyes and long black raven hair. His Italian accent thick.

"Aro you are mistaken, I am a vampire. No rules have been broken and the Cullen's are not at fault. I only recently told them I was the Pureblood." Isa states looking Aro in the eyes.

The blonde haired king yells from where he is standing.

"Do you take us as fools? The Pureblood Vampire is only a myth. There is no proof that you are the Pureblood," another one of Aro's brothers says.

Isa looks at Elijah and Klaus. They nod their heads in approval.

"My mother is Katerina Petrova, my father is Damon Salvatore. I was conceived by a female Vampire and a human male. A angel was involved with the process. I have magic in my veins. I have werewolf in them too. I am truly the Pureblood, I will show you."

Isa lets her face change to her vampire one and let her hand catch on fire proving her witch side. To prove her wolf side, she lets her eyes flash yellow.

I look at the guard of the Volturi and see there faces in awe. Aro comes over to Isa and runs a finger under her eye. Nik growls and he backs up slightly in fear.

"Magnifico, you really are who you say you are."

I walk up to Aro and grabs his hand.

"I want you to see the outcome if you decided that Isa must be dealt with by killing her." I state.

_"My dear, you will cause nothing but destruction. It's best that you don't get to live another day." Aro states raising his hand up._

_The guard charges at the group who get in fighting stances. As the Volturi and witnesses are slaughter, The Originals and Isa deal with Edward. Klaus and Elijah hold him and Rebekah and Kol protect them. Isa swings her hand through his neck and his head falls to the ground. I run over to them with a torch I grabbed from one of the dead guard members._

_Isa takes the touch and burns Edwards head and body. While me back is turned Aro slits my throat with a small dagger. Isa blind with rage attacks him biting a chunk of his neck out and lights her fingers on fire, burning him to ash._

_Isa, Klaus, and Elijah look at the after effects of the battle. There a few survivors none of which are the kings._

"That's your future, so I would think long and hard before going down that path." I spat.

"Bring forward the informant." He calls out.

"For lying to us and going behind your coven's back I hereby sentence you to death." He calls out to everyone present.

"No rules were broken here today. We will depart as soon as he is dealt with. I would like to give Isabel the chance to do the honors."

Isa walks away from her mates and takes the offered torch.

"I want to thank you Edward. Without you breaking my heart, I wouldn't have my father or the loves of my life with me today. However you are are one arrogant son of a bitch. Goodbye Edward, say hi to the devil for me and tell him the queen will be waiting to take the throne."

In the matter of five seconds, Edward is lit on fire and burns to death.


	38. Thank you for everything

It's over. I'm safe, my family is safe. The threat has been dealt with and I'm safe. We're safe.

My brain keeps these thoughts running the entire way back to the mansion. My mates grip's are tight on my hands. The fear still running through all of us.

After Vladimir and Stefan left, everyone started to make there way back to the mansion. Everyone silent not believing that the Volturi gave in so easily. Whatever Angela showed Aro must have really shaken him.

"I can't believe this is over. It's just..." I whisper knowing my boys will here me. "They have to be planning something else."

"I know, it seems almost to easy how they gave up." Lijah states.

We reach the mansion and see that the wolf pack and Cullen's are waiting outside. The Whitlock clan stands off to the side. Everyone else left after the battle.

"I want to thank all of you for protecting me and mine. I know it has been a stressful couple of months." I look at the group. "I'm sorry Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. I wish that it didn't have to end the way it did, but I will not apologize for my involvement in it. He was the one at fault for all of this."

Carlisle and Esme move closer to me. Esme wraps me in her cold embrace, while Carlisle places a hand on my shoulder.

"Dear, you did what you had to. He may have been my first companion but he made his own bed when he went to the Volturi."

I nod and the two let go of me. I motion for all of them to come inside. "While some of you have extremely warm bodies and or don't feel temperature the same, I am freezing. Let's go inside."

We gather in the sitting room, I have a mug of hot cocoa and am sitting in Lijah's lap. The wolves are sitting on the floor, and the Cullen's occupy the other couches. Dad and Uncle Stefan stand by the fireplace.

"So what are you going to do now that this is over?" Dad asks.

"We're taking Isa on a nice long vacation. She needs time to relax. We will go anywhere Isa wants." Nik states coming in with a blanket.

He drapes the blanket over my legs and kisses my forehead. I smile and lean farther into Lijah taking a sip of my hot cocoa.

"I guess this will be goodbye then. As much as we would love to stay longer, I believe we have somethings to get in order for our relocation. We won't be able to go back to Forks now."

I look at Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's. My smile stays on my face. "This isn't goodbye, it's until we see each other again. Carlisle promise me that all of you will keep in contact. I can't lose you all over again."

Rosalie is the one to answer this time. "We will and I better get an invitation to the wedding," she says with a playful glare.

I giggle and get up off of Lijah hugging her. I do the same to the remainder of our guest as they make their ways back home.

"Whitlock's, before you all take off, I will text you all my location after we decide where we're going. I expect you all to come and visit." I say with a stern look on my face and my hands on my hips.

"Yes Ma'am. We'll miss seeing you face ev'ry day lil' bit."

"Can't say the same for you Captain Pete." A sly grin makes its way onto my face as Peter glares at me.

"Love you too lil' bit. Love you too."

I pull him into a hug. He pulls away, only for me to be suffocated by Char's little frame.

"Don't be a stranger Sweetpea. You'll always be welcome at the Whitlock residents."

The two of them walk out of the house leaving me with Japer, Nik, and Lijah. I run up to Jasper and give him a bone crushing hug.

"I love you Jasper. I'll call you as soon as we make a decision. You take care of them okay? It's time you all have your happiness."

"I will Isa. I love you too. Don't forget about me okay?"

I nod my head and give Jasper one last hug.

"See you soon Darling."

He walks out the door leaving just me and my mates.

~~~

"So love where do you want to go?"

"I think it's time you guys go home. The place you were the happiest, New Orleans."

~End Of Book One~  


End file.
